Cursed Secrets
by dougaude
Summary: After living with her mother Renee for years in Phoenix Arizona Bella is finally leaving. Leaving one home to live in another. After a horrible childhood with Renee, Bella moves to Forks Washington to live with her father Charlie Swan, local police chief. Charlie, Bella's reclusive father, has a few secrets to hide. Some of those secrets could potentially kill Bella if discovered.
1. Renee

**A/N: Should I just delete this story? Or would you guys like a rewrite? Please contact me thought PM or review. I get tired of looking at this story, I realize that I rushed it and I shouldn't have. If I just concentrated more on what I was writing and the plot then I would feel like killing myself every time I think of how horrible this story turned out. Again, delete this story of do a rewrite?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: This first chapter will be short. Please review if you have the time.**

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, rain fell, and Bella suddenly realized that the trip was going to be even more difficult than she imagined. Bella's mother Renee wanted to send her daughter to live away.

The Reason was because of Paul, whom Renee planed to marry very soon. Bella didn't have anyone, although she didn't care, her mother did however. Bella currently stood just inside the doorway of the house she had spent the majority of her childhood living in. Outside the movers moved furniture and other things into a moving van. The movers, because of the rain, pulled on black trench coats and continued working.

Bella wouldn't need anything being put in the van; all her possessions could be carried in a backpack. Bella's Swiss Gear backpack, one she had ever since her 15th birthday 1-year prior, lay propped up against the open door beside her.

Once it was apparent that the deluge of rain wouldn't let up, Bella groaned. "I'll be back, don't move." She said to her backpack. In reality Bella associated more with her backpack than with her mother.

Bella walked to a closet only a few feet from the front entrance, and opened it. The only thing in the closet made Bella sigh in dejected happiness. "You, besides backpack, are my only friend. Jeez, that sounded depressing."

Reaching forward, Bella pulled an item of clothing out of the closet. Not bothering too look at it Bella pulled it on over her Werewolf in Paris T-Shirt. The simple black hoodie would keep the rain off, and it had the words Star Wars running across the front in white block letters.

Bella pulled the hood over her head. The reason she liked this particular hoodie, besides Star Wars, was that it perfectly disguised her golden brown hair. Bella was bullied about it's color in school so badly that she always wanted to hide it from everyone.

Turning towards the front door so she could get her backpack and sling it around her shoulders, Bella hissed. Renee was standing next to the backpack looking down upon it, looking like she hated it.

"If you touch it; I swear to god I will fucking kill you." Bella snarled.

"What have I told you about swearing? You are not allowed to say things like that…and besides it looks wrong coming out of your mouth. You're always so quite, it just looks unnatural so stop it this instant." Renee scolded.

Because she couldn't give a fuck about what her mother said, Bella simple ignored what ever she said. "Answer me young lady, or I will take you backpack and burn it." Renee said again with steely anger entering her voice.

Bella was disturbed at this turn of events, so she complied with her mother and answered. "Listen I can't give a fuck about what you want, really I can't. As for the swearing, well I already know Charlie will have nothing to say about it."

Renee looked indignant, horrified, hurt, and pissed off. Because of all the emotions the woman shouted without thinking, "Go to your room, and shut up!"

"Okay. I will. Bye. Hope to never see you ugly face ever again." Bella said.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked. Bella simply ignored her mother and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. Stopping Bella looked into her mother's eyes pinning the woman to the wall with her glare.

"I've loved living with you, for the first 8 years. I moved here after living 2 years with Charlie, and at first living here was fun enjoyable. After I turned 10? It was fucking horrid. You 'meet' all those guys and never had **any** time for me. You were never there when I needed you, never tucked me in at night, never calmed me down and you always let my temper run unchecked. Maybe that's why I swear, don't you think? You never comforted me and gave me words of advice when I was bullied at school; you never helped me with my homework either. After you started fucking all those guys and left me to fend for myself? You stopped being a mother. I hope you rot in hell, or at least go back to being the woman I used to call mother. Either way I'll be happy."

After shouting the words at Renee Bella stormed out the door, and walked towards the local Phoenix police station. Charlie had driven all the way out to Phoenix Arizona to drive Bella all the way back to Forks Washington. '_At least he's a better parent._' Bella thought '_He came for me he actually cares about me._'


	2. Bullies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I apologize for uploading this so late. My dad was re-configuring the internet set up, and it took a while. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Authors note II: I know this chapter was short, not much longer than the first actually. But I don't want to rush this story, so hope you still enjoy reading!**

The deluge of rain-which started out as a simple, but persistent rainfall-was now a fully fledged downpour of icy water. Bella was glad she had the hood to cover her hair, which once wet would more than likely earn her murderous beatings.

Bella became nervous upon seeing the movers up close. The mover's arrival had been unexpected. Bella, despite how long it had been, still hadn't gotten used to the amount of strange men showing up at her childhood home.

These men, besides the heavy black trench coats, wore a signature outfit. Underneath the seemingly suffocating leather of the trench coats, was a thin tweed shirt. And a pair of jeans, the ends stuffed into black work boots.

There was almost nothing covering some of the men's chests, and chest hair actually poked between the fabrics of some of the mover's tweed jackets. They all wore a sickeningly sweet perfume; which made them smell like they were about to rape Bella.

Bella had never been raped before, physically that is. She was still a virgin in that account, but in others she had been ravaged.

The anger Bella reserved toward her mother wasn't unjustified, or that's at least how Bella thought about it. Others might say she should have been more careful in some situations. Whenever an adult lectured Bella about this she responded, by politely avoiding their questions.

"What do you want little girl? If you want some help, well you'll have to wait 'till after we're done." One of the burly movers said. The voice snapped Bella out of her thoughts and made her realize she was standing still.

Someone coughed loudly. The sound was too obvious to be accidental. Someone was trying to get Bella's attention, and it wasn't the man in front of her.

Craning her neck, Bella saw her mother looking at her from the doorway. Renee stood in the doorway of her own house, looking at her only daughter with a sarcastic expression of confusion painted on her face.

"What are you waiting for Bella sweetie?" Renee said. False cheer mixed with sarcastic regret creeping sickeningly into her voice.

Bella shuddered inwardly; she HATED when her mother called her sweetie. It just sounded wrong to her. "I'm waiting for Charlie…to text me saying where he will be picking me up."

This was of course a complete lie. Bella had already received a text, which read in what Bella imagined to be a precise tone; I will pick you up at the Phoenix police station. Not the one next to the airport. I will be waiting to drive you to Forks at the Phoenix Arizona high school police station. Just to clarify. - Charlie

"Where will he be picking you up from, Bella?" Renee asked. The woman still hadn't ventured out into the rain. Bella had once burned all of her mother's coats; surprisingly the flames had consumed them quite fast. Although that particular detail was attributed to Bella dousing the 20 some odd coats in gasoline.

"At…you know what? It's none of you damn business." Bella said. Her Star Wars hoodie was thick and was working some extraterrestrial magic to keep her dry.

"Well then why haven't you LEFT?" Renee shouted the last word with venom in her voice.

"Excuse me miss, but I asked her a question. She hasn't responded. If I had to guess, I'd say the reason she hasn't left is because she hasn't thought of an answer." Said a mover, with strained politeness of course. After all the piss poor woman, Renee, was paying him and his brothers-it was close family business-quite a large sum of money to move everything out of the house.

Bella started walking backwards, away from the people. In her years growing up Bella had learned that people, spelled disaster.

The situation looked like it could turn heated at any moment, so Bella just left.

* * *

The boys were walking down the suburb street in a tight cluster. Most of them were clingers-people who could grow facial hair at an early age. Despite the facial hair, mostly very scraggly and limp scruff, the group could clearly be identified as late middle school miscreants.

All of the boys were the same age, which was apparent. Their language ran rampant; fuck, damn, shit, and more often than the other the word whore were spoken often.

Unlike Bella, who swore like a sailor (passionately and angrily that is), these boys sounded weak when they swore. Some of them had tasted drugs, and swore they would definitely try more once they got to high school. The rest were promising alcoholics, they had nicked some whiskey and found they could hold down their alcohol pretty well.

This information would brand this group of boys as, stoners and drunks. That is if anyone were to learn this stuff. The boys had expertly hidden their experiments from everyone, except themselves.

To further disguise their antics with drugs and alcohol the boys took care of the outside appearance, the one people would see first.

On the outside the looked like cool kids. The type you would be comfortable if you happened to meet, and would eventually like if given the chance to get to know better.

Their language on the outside was immaculate. On the outside they dressed, talked, and acted like perfect gentleman.

However on the inside they were really vicious calculating deviants. They were currently on the look out for more stimulants such as alcohol, whiff of drugs, and (this was a new one) sex.

A short brown haired cute girl would be the perfect target. It would suck for Bella, but the bullies would more than likely find sick joy in their actions if they ever found her.


	3. Asthma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella found herself for the second time that day sanding still, when she should have been moving.

The childhood home of Bella Swan was inside a suburb. The moderate, yet small house sat next to the divide.

The divide was a very notorious burnt mark where no grass could grow. It stretched for miles, some said upwards of a few hundred even reaching the distant city of Phoenix.

The Swan residence resided on the 'good' side, on the other side was the 'evil' side. Good meaning, upper middle class white/mixed neighborhood. Evil meaning, lower racially mixed ghetto neighborhood.

Bella had always been afraid of the 'evil' side of her neighborhood. She couldn't count the times she had woken up in a dark abandoned house, only to later-once she had made it home, and much to her mother's...indifference-discover she had been beaten brutally.

Just looking over the divide that separated the two sides sent Bella into a panic. To quickly, and like all the other times she walked out of the house, Bella was hyperventilating.

Bella began choking; she knew pretty soon she would pass out from the lack of oxygen. The rain didn't help. Every time Bella tried to suck in another breath, she got just a little condensation which made her chock.

Bella's natural instinct was to fling her hood off tip her head back and gulp down air. Bella knew, from prior experience, that all that would happen was more choking.

But Bella knew that if she didn't get air fast, something terrible would happen. Her mother really had neglected her. Thanks to prior episodes, including this one, Bella was seriously afraid that she had asthma. The sound of her choking breaths was beginning to worry her.

At first the sound was just very heavy breathing, but when choking replaced the breathing Bella began to truly panic. If her mother was watching, Bella was sure she didn't care. But in that moment Bella wish she did care. Or at least call for some help.

After it became apparent that waiting the asthma attack out wouldn't work, Bella experienced what she had experienced all to often; true desperation.

The type of desperation driven by true fear, the type that fills you mind with thoughts of '_Oh god. I'm dying.'_ The type that makes every fiber in your being know without a shadow of a doubt that you will die shortly if something didn't change. '_Hopefully,_' Bella thought '_I won't die._'

After only five minutes Bella fell to the ground, the impact speeding up the asthma attack. It would be Bella's luck that a car came at that moment, and ran over her head. If Bella could concentrate on conscious thought, she would have wished for it to happen.

Having an asthma attack wasn't pleasant, and was often painful to the people who had it chronically (permanent asthma basically). Before anyone could come and assist Bella's consciousness began to fade. Later Bella would recall a group of boys, coming from the 'evil' side.

Her head had landed in such a way so she faced the 'evil' side. Her eyes, although droopy with asphyxiation, registered the group of 30 some odd boys. An army of bullies, they looked like gentleman, but Bella-thanks to past experience-knew better.

* * *

The boys walked to the edge of the divider, and stopped in their tracks. The ones at the back of the group couldn't see the reason for their sudden stop. Eventually they all lined up in two rows along the divide, tallest in back shortest in front, so they could all see what was the matter.

Laying a little off to the right on the street was a brown haired girl, currently in the last stages of a serious asthma attack. The boys chuckled once they say who it was; this one was a regular customer of theirs.

"Bella…nice to see you again." One of the boys said.

"He, he. Need any help Bella? Need your leg up? Ha, ha, ha." Laughed another.

The first boy to speak stepped to the line, but didn't cross it. "Hum." He muttered to himself and thought, '_She's on the other side, and there are adults nearby._'

Looking to see who would potentially witness his impending crime-he was usually the one to enact the physicality on Bella-the boy saw a moving van. The movers were currently arguing with someone the boy would rather never meet face to face, Bella's infamous mother Renee.

Legend on the 'evil' street was that Renee was mercilessly horrid. Thanks to Renee's repeated abuse of Bella-who upon showing up at school and was asked numerous questions about her mother-the golden brown haired girl had an inferiority complex.

The boy looked once more to see if Renee would intervene. If she did, the boy would call the bullying off. But since it looked like the terrible woman wouldn't intervene? The boy and his group would finally get to do what they wanted to do to Bella for a long time; kill the girl who's mother had stolen their fathers from their mothers.


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors I make while writing the story.**

"Hey are you making coffee?"

"Yes. Want some?" Charlie replied. Charlie Swan, Forks Police Chief, wasn't in his element. Normally he would be in a small town inside Washington.

"Why yes I would like some. What do you make of this weather? Is it going to continue?" Greg-local Phoenix police officer-asked.

"Well according to my experience with rain, I really couldn't tell you. Ha, ha, ha. It rains in Forks so much I can't tell how long any amount of rain will last." Charlie admitted, while handing Greg a mug not yet filled with coffee.

Greg looked at the mug in his hands and said, "I really like coffee. I haven't told you this, ha, but…"

"Listen, Greg." Charlie interrupted. "I really don't have much time on my hands at the moment, for a little chat. I need to pick up my daughter; I'm taking her to live with me. It'll be a long trip and I want to start as soon as possible."

Charlie got up; two large thermoses filled with hot coffee, and started to walk towards a staircase. This particular set of stairs led from street level, down to a police station-the room in which Charlie and Greg plus some other officers were currently residing. The room was somewhat of a cafeteria, a single line of tables sitting in the middle of a long tiled room. On each of the tables were a toaster, a coffee machine, and a microwave oven.

All the appliances were plugged into the floor, which was less strange than if they were plugged into the ceiling.

The entire mini police complex-which was attached to the room by passageways-was built underneath, and off to the side, of a high school. The Phoenix city council had decided to build the police station underground as to not disturb the students. All the students who attended PA high school knew about the underground police station, but they did appreciate that they didn't have to look at it every day. In fact most days they forgot completely about it, over time the staff didn't tell any new students about it.

Greg interrupted Charlie's thoughts. "Hey why are you really here?"

"I told you. I'm here to pick up my daughter." Charlie said, keeping his cool. His impatience was due to the fact that he wanted to get this done as soon as possible. He wasn't meant to be so far away from Forks. Charlie had made a risky deal that stated; you can leave, but if you don't return before school starts then we won't keep the pact with you any longer.

Still thinking about the agreement sent chills up Charlie's spine. It was a dangerous agreement, but it was the only way he was allowed to leave forks and retrieve Bella.

"Yeah you did. What's her name?" Greg asked. The officer stood up, the man was buff no fat on his body, he meant business and looked like he wouldn't let Charlie leave until some things were said and understood.

"My wife's name is Renee. I thought I already told you that." Charlie said somewhat confused at the question. And of course frustrated that he wasn't allowed to leave.

"No not your wife, your daughter. What is you daughter's name?" Greg asked. This time he accented the question by walking closer to Charlie and stood face to face with him.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Why do you ask…is something wrong?" Charlie asks with concern. Greg's face suddenly went ashen.

"Oh shit…her. Oh god." Greg whispered, clearly distraught. "What do you know about you daughter?"

"Only what she's told me, enough to know that she wants to live with me. Why what do you know that I don't?" Charlie asked, realizing that he knew almost nothing about his only daughter.

"Your going to want to see this. It's a file on Bella. I won't explain why we have one, the file will explain though." Greg said ominously.

* * *

Charlie was horrified at what he saw beneath his daughter's picture. The file was just a simple piece of paper, stapled to 7 others. In the top left corner of the first paper, was picture of a 10-year-old Bella. Greg explained that the reason he wasn't able to update the picture was because of one woman; Renee. To the right of the picture was basic information, below that was what really had Charlie seething with anger and fear.

After reading all 8 pages of the file, soaking in every detail, Charlie ran towards the staircase.

Greg yelled at Charlie that he had 2 copies of the file on Bella; this way Charlie could take one.

Bursting through the door at the top of the stairs Charlie switched into cop mode. Cold, calculating, and unrelenting.

Charlie walked quickly towards his supped up police cruiser parked in the high school parking lot. Thoughts of worry for Bella ran though his mind. This was of course overshadowed by one thought. Revenge.


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Puppet Master spoke in a language strange and unfamiliar to the prisoner. Puppet Master began speaking very rapidly, the sounds of its voice grinding against the prisoner's bleeding ears.

Puppet Master's voice began rising to such extreme levels that the prisoner's ears began to pound. After the first thud in the ears, the prisoner experienced silence. Puppet Master looked like it was still screaming but Bella, the prisoner, couldn't hear anything.

'_Dear god. Am I deaf?_' Bella thought. At this thought Puppet Master's arms detached from its side and began flailing around. Puppet master resembled a very coarse scarecrow, one that looked old but intact.

A great cracking sounded, reverberating through the void in which the scene was taking place.

Bella looked down along Puppet Master and discovered a great chasm forming. Puppet Master's lower form was starting to take shape. A very long pole of dark and twisted wood extended out of the burlap clothing of the scarecrow.

Tendrils of wood, somehow alive, writhed along the edges of the pole. Pretty soon along the entire length of the pole of dark wood, tendrils of living wood writhed. A sickening black vapor began leaking from the tendrils, which immediately evaporated back into the wood turning it darker.

Impossibly the already black wood began to look even darker. Just before the pole's wood became as black as the void surrounding Puppet Master, the entire length of wood split in half. The two half of the pole became writhing, living, nightmarish, and very hungry tentacle monsters.

The wood had transformed into black sludge like tissue, which contracted and pulled as the two tentacle feeders trashed around. Bella watched in horrified shock as the two tentacles suddenly stilled, but still twitched slightly indicating they were still very much alive and hungry.

Terrified at what would happen Bella's followed the length of Puppet Master up. Bella's eyes traveled far. Puppet Master, while Bella had been looking down, had pulled Bella closer.

Now with Bella chained so close to Puppet Master her vision was impaired. She could no longer see all the way up to Puppet Maser's face.

With involuntary movements Bella's limbs began jerking against the chains that bound her. The chains turned into barbed wire, and began cutting deeply and repeatedly into Bella's arms and legs. Deep lacerations began forming all along Bella's limbs, but despite the severe injuries there was no blood loss.

Due to this Bella continued to involuntarily cut herself on the barbed wire that ensnared her like a vice. No blood was shed, but the cuts eventually reached bone after tearing through flesh skin and muscle.

Puppet Master then ripped Bella's right leg off with its right hand and dropped it down into the void. Now that the limb had been softened the right tentacle feeder devoured the appendage. Puppet Master then ripped Bella's left leg off with its left hand and fed it to the left tentacle feeder, which devoured the limb with ballistic ferocity.

The arms of Puppet Master and the tentacle feeders switched places. The two tentacle eaters began devouring Bella's arms, starting with her hands and working their way up to her shoulders. Puppet Master's head descended, detached from the neck, and chomped down on Bella's neck.

Once the steel teeth of Puppet Master's head severed Bella's head from her neck, she woke up. Or tried to at least. The nightmare wouldn't release her, and pulled Bella into another dream.

* * *

The strange creatures surrounding Bella didn't make sense. They looked human but they were infinitely more beautiful than regular humans. They looked like they were carved out of marble, cold and unmovable.

Impossible one of the god like creatures eyelids opened to reveal golden colored eyes. The golden color sat in impossible contrast to the almost white skin. Those eyes…something about them made Bella get lost, her mind retreated from her.

"Damn it happened that fast? What the hell did we pull her out of, a nightmare?" Jasper asked sensing the spiking of emotion rising within Bella.

"Well she's unconscious; being carried by a boy. He's walking in the middle of a group of other boys. He's going to take her to his house, and kill her." Alice said. Her eyes were the only ones still closed, all the others had their eyes open and were staring at the strange sight of Bella, while in a dream.

"This is really weird. And it's creeping me out…" Emmett lied.

"Really honey? I thought you were the one to suggest this little…'trip'." Rosalie said, she was looking at her husband like she didn't believe his words.

"No he's lying. He is actually very excited to be here. In fact he feels as if this trip was entirely successful…even though I think it's a complete waste of time." Edward said reading Emmett's mind, and his true thoughts.

"I agree with Edward. Alice why couldn't you have just told us what was happening with Bella?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at her husband, and sighed. Alice's gift allowed her to see into the future. "Emmett insisted, and I saw no harm that would come out of our trip." Alice said putting her arms around Jasper.

"Alright that's enough. We don't need you two turning into another Emmett and Rosalie. Besides we need to get back to Carlisle and Esme." Edward said.

"Yeah Edward's right, simmer down you two. Besides Alice has something to say…right Alice?" Emmett said. He put an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Bella's father, Charlie, is coming to rescue her. Although I feel revenge in his heart, he may kill everyone just to get to Bella. But we're not disturbed by corpses at all, are we?" Alice said.

The dream finally ended and Bella fell into deep unconsciousness, so deep that no dream or nightmare could find and ensnare her mind.


	6. Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Sloth carried Bella on his shoulders.

He was having trouble carrying her; the girl may have only been 5 feet tall-but she still weighed quite a bit.

Which was odd since the last time Sloth picked Bella up to carry her, she wasn't that heavy.

Then again the last time Sloth got to carry Bella was the first time his group of friends picked on her in kindergarten.

Leader, whom Sloth had a cautious respect for, at first had picked Bella up to carry her thinking he could do it without trouble.

Unfortunately for Leader, Bella had been working out since that fateful day in kindergarten. Every night Bella did 25 push-ups then 25 sit-ups. Bella then repeated this but each time decreasing the number of reps by 5, it would go something like this; 25, 20, 15, 10, and ending with 5.

After performing a total of 75 push-ups and 75 sit-ups Bella immediately went to squats. Without pause, and keeping the starting pace Bella would do 150 total squats. Immediately after that Bella would throw on her Star Wars hoodie and go jogging, circles inside the 12 small closets sized backyard of Renee's house. Bella would shadowbox while jogging. After that Bella would immediately fall asleep in her bed-after taking Star Wars off of course.

Renee didn't know Bella did this every night since her first day of kindergarten at the age of 8. Bella, over the course of 8 years since her 8th birthday, had worked out for a total of 2,290 nights straight. Bella never missed a day; since she had to start early every night so she would start late in the afternoon-thankfully Bella's mom went to bed early.

Sloth was not big, but strong. A shining track star in 7th 8th 9th and 10th grade, the group didn't know this but-Sloth had skipped 4 grades and was allowed to take 7th grade early.

On the first day of 7th grade Sloth was teased by the same people who bullied Bella-they were all older that Sloth and it made him feel not good enough to be 'in' with them.

Similar to what Bella was doing since kindergarten, Sloth-after the first day teasing-went to town in the gym. Lifting stack after stack, increasing the reps daily the weight weekly, pretty soon Sloth started to grow taller.

Which of course confused Sloth at first-wasn't lifting heavy weights at an early age supposed to stunt your growth? That's what his dad told him once he got home from the first day of school.

It was his dad's comment about lifting heavy weights, which initially drove Sloth to begin to bulk up with heavy weights. Confused at his sudden height growth-he wanted to get stronger not taller-Sloth had purposely striven to get better, unlike Bella who never gone a day without-Sloth stuck to all the professional advice he could find. 3 times a week, do different workouts per day you workout, and as it turns out once Sloth started-his dad pulled out his retired personal trainer skills and began lifting with his son.

Sloth walked along the sidewalk in the middle of the group for protection, although if Sloth was being honest with himself? He could take most but defiantly not all of the people who lived on the 'evil' side.

There were most defiantly some people living on the 'evil' side that had been weightlifting since they were 16 years old, and all of them were now over 30 years old.

"Hey Sloth, how's she handling?" Leader asked.

"Not to bad. She's kind of awkward to carry." Sloth replied.

"Why's that Sloth? She's not too heavy for you, is she?" A boy asked.

"Well no it's not that. Her weight's just awkward, and besides this hoodie and backpack she has on isn't helping either." Sloth replies.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm sure you're just not used to carrying that much weight outside the weight room, right?" Leader asked.

"Of course. That's exactly right."

Sloth's growth did in fact get stunted.

Sloth went from 5' when he started 7th grade, to know only 5' 8". This wouldn't have happened normally to Sloth, because both sides of his family were in the 5' 11" to 6' 1" range. Never had any of Sloth's ancestors or family members ever strayed from between those two heights.

Despite this Sloth was still pretty tall, compared to his friends at least. Unlike his name Sloth sometimes had flashes of very fast thought, almost inhumanly fast. Using his slowly emerging super thought-which he only got once every 3 months for a brief 1 hour period-Sloth once thought how some of his friends were looking sickly. Pretty useless but Sloth couldn't think of anything else to think about.

Some of Sloth's friends looked sickly, not because of drugs or alcohol, but thanks to him. Sloth was slowly eating the brain matter out of his friends heads-adding it to his own brain-without even knowing it.


	7. Brood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Sorry about the long gap between uploads. I was busy passing my road test and getting my drivers licence.**

**Authors note II: I won't upload more than one per day. I really don't want to get burnt out on this story. Hope you till enjoy reading!**

* * *

The fact of what the boys had done to Bella wasn't helping Charlie's conscience at all.

Charlie had driven along in his disguised supped up police cruiser. Currently he was tailing the group of boys along an 'evil' back street.

A tall and athletic boy carried Bella, Charlie discovered-thanks to emails sent by the parents just minutes before that the group of boys belonged to a gang.

Charlie turned briefly to his computer situated on the passenger seat. Charlie reread the information on the boys in the Brain gang.

The head of Brain was a boy called Leader, a narcissistic abuser who loved physically torturing victims.

The muscle of Brain was the boy currently carrying Bella, Sloth. Charlie didn't need to read about him.

After making the pact that would allow him to come after Bella, the people he was making the pact with imparted some information on Charlie that would help him get Bella home.

Part of that information was that a boy named Sloth was inside the group, and he was dangerous. The pact makers had warned Charlie that Sloth was extremely dangerous, and wasn't quite human.

Leader was really a rogue vampire and had been feeding on Bella. His insistence for blood and the intimidating factor of him being a vampire lead him to be the head of Brain.

Leader used his standard vampire gift of hypnosis to subdue the group of human boys, all except Sloth. Sloth however-despite knowing Leader's true identity-followed Leader and was completely faithful to the rogue vampire.

Since kindergarten Leader had been feeding on Bella, and he had used Brain to disguise Bella's injuries as gang beatings.

It was smart really. Leader could continually feed on Bella, taking as much blood as he wanted, and never draw any attention.

The pact makers had told Charlie all this, and how they had know about Leader for a long time. The one who had spoken to Charlie had told him that she had known from the moment Leader first fed on Bella, when Bella was in kindergarten.

Charlie didn't look in the back seat-he already knew what was back there. An AA-12 especially designed with 500-slot cartridge holder, handgrip, and a thunder muzzle-attached to the barrel that would make the shots hundreds of pounds per square inch stronger-was sitting in the backseat.

The method of killing Leader and his brood of young subjugates was apparent-use the AA-12 and kill all of them, leave no one alive and show no mercy.

The consequences of Charlie's looming actions were apparent-Charlie was a cop he could handle it. Greg would most likely hear about it, so Charlie planned to drive along the divide to Phoenix.

The one thing that wasn't apparent was how Bella would react to all this. Due to the repeated shock from being feed on for years by a vampire, Bella had most likely developed...problems.

When Charlie had read the file-which sat next to the AA-12-he had learned of Bella's problems; she had chronic asthma, an inferiority complex, chronic anxiety, and insomnia.

These were the 'natural' problems that Bella received from Leader's 8 years long feeding on her. The supernatural problems had yet to manifest themselves.

'_Is Bella infected? Will she turn into a vampire the night she turns 18?_' Charlie had these ominous thoughts as he drove onward trying not to be seen by Leader.

Charlie knew that only Leader could sense him. Human subjugates surrounding the vampire were docile-during the day. The sun currently shined in the position halfway between noon and sunset.

As soon as the sun set, the brood of Leader should come alive. Human brood members gained vampire like powers once the sun set and the moon rose.

Charlie wanted to finish off the brood before sunset, and then take Leader on during the night. The forks police chief knew that the only way to kill a vampire was during the night, in their most powerful element.

A practiced and extremely powerful and extremely old vampire would reign like a tyrannical king during the night-almost unstoppable. Leader, due to the amount of blood taken from Bella, was extremely powerful.

Powerful vampires became virtually unstoppable during the nighttime, and yet when the moon shown it's light on the world was the most likely time to kill a vampire that had lived to be a millennium.

Leader was older than 1000 years. Leader was much, much older than a millennium. The Volturi had created Leader once they took power and established themselves as the peacekeepers of the vampires-supposedly 3000 years or more ago.

Leader wasn't anything special, except that his gift let him enhance his human subjugates with superpowers. Giving only one of his brood a superpower was all he was allowed. However once that human died, Leader was then allowed to put a different superpower on a different human inside his brood.

If Leader only brought one human out at a time and gave them a different superpower each time, well that's how he had lasted for as long as the Volturi.


	8. Golem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

It was like Fork's weather had moved to a small town a couple hundred miles outside of Phoenix Arizona. The rain had been going all day and hadn't shown any signs of stopping.

Charlie sat inside of his blue mustang, which was really a disguised police cruiser. The color of the car wasn't light blue but an almost black navy blue.

The car rolled to a stop half a mile from the church and Leader smiled. There was no reason to smile, but Leader couldn't help it.

Charlie was coming to kill him, and Leader had a feeling that no matter how many superpower humans he threw at the police chief; this would be Leader's last feeding session. The last, until the Volturi fulfilled their promise to him. One they had made to him over 3000 years previously when they had created him.

Leader stood in front of a dilapidated church, a blank and grey stone structure that hadn't had any maintenance in a long time. The building's stone was so old that regular 3 month maintenance was required to keep it standing.

The building in itself was quite large. The entire church was just one massive room with the roof extending hundreds of feet into the air. Thick stone walls weren't the only thing keeping the single but massive slab of rock from crashing to the ground.

An unknown number of years ago 169 pillars had been added to hold up the slab and keep the building erect. The pillars were all single rounded and unblemished rods of stone. The same stone that made the ceiling and the walls was the same as the pillars.

Over the years the natural forces had made the pillars walls and ceiling look like they were carved out of the same impossible huge single piece of stone.

The only entrance to the building was a massive stone doorway that would admit 11 school busses side by side through into the building. The height of the door way would be about 5 adult giraffes standing on each other's heads with their necks fully stretched upwards.

Leader liked the massive stone building for its inside. On the outside was an enormous cross that extended from the top of the doorway all the way up to the top of the building.

The cross was somewhat of a bother for Leader, it looked unnatural to his eyes. Leader preferred the inside of the stone megalith. The only thing the building had going for it was its size.

The entire building was slightly heavier than Mount Rushmore and Mount Everest combined. The heaviest non-nature structure it was the undiscovered 8th wonder of the world.

Leader had dedicated all of his immortal life to exploring the seemingly endless pillared room. This however proved to be impossible since the entire structure was inhabited by Golems.

Living creatures made of holy marble roamed the forest of Washington Monument sized pillars that were as thick at the capitol dome inside Washington. The sheer size of the Golem Room seemed to go on into the horizon for forever.

No one knew the true size of the Golem Room. The home of the Golems was inside a pocket dimension that was disguised as a regular small sized Catholic Church worshipping building.

The Golem Room was kept secret from humans the same way vampires and werewolves kept themselves secret from humans. Golems were the third supernatural creature that existed in the known world and had superior intelligence comprehensible and comparable to human intelligence.

Only the Volturi knew of the Golem Room's existence due to Leader. The ancient vampire Leader pondered the only know history of the Golem Room while Charlie the middle aged human sat in his car.

"Sire do you want her prepared?" Sloth asks Leader with a nervous expression on his face. The Golems never came near to the door since Leader had shown up about 100 years prior. But that didn't mean the Golems weren't watching Leader and his brood that very moment.

"Yes and this time? I will make the cut…with my teeth." Leader says.

"Sire? You teeth…I thought…I mean I brought the tools you usually use to get Bella's blood." Sloth says gesturing to a tool bag a brood member had set down on the floor.

"Yes I know I usually break or cut Bella's skin with tools to get her blood. That way she won't turn into a vampire, and I can keep feeding on her blood." Leader says his eyes glowing red from the hunger now burning his throat. "But I don't have the time or the patience for using knifes and hammers to reach Bella's blood. If this is to be my last feeding of Bella, I want to leave the girl with something to remember me by."

"Yes sire as you wish. Where do you want her?" Sloth says.

"Give her to me. I want Charlie to see his daughter transformed into a vampire before his very eyes." Leader says and Sloth slings Bella off of his back and holds her out to Leader.

"Here you go." Sloth says.

"No you fool. Remove her backpack first, the hoodie can remain. I want that to be her only reminder of her human life." Leader says.

Sloth takes the Swiss gear backpack off of Bella's shoulders and throws it behind him. It never hits the ground.

Startled the entire brood discovers one Golem standing in their midst, with its holy marble hands holding Bella's backpack.


	9. Feeding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Leader collected himself and growls, "What do you want?"

"Sir I believe you are in the Golem's domain. And since I'm a Golem, I ask you. What do you want?" Marmora says Bella's backpack in his right hand, his left hanging by his side.

"I need to feed!" Leader says his eyes two pools of red. Sloth looks at Leader nervously. The boy has never seen Leader like this and he doesn't like it.

"Listen Leader, you don't need to use your intimidation tactics on the Golem." Sloth says.

"Yes vampire. Listen to your brood captain. It's rare that you've managed to acquire one of those, you should use it wisely." Marmora says.

"How do you know about the brood captains?" Leader asks. As it goes with his power, Leader was able to curb his thirst temporarily into civil conversation.

"How? It was one of the gift we Golems gave to the Vampires so they wouldn't trespass beyond the first pair of pillars, and intrude into our domain. I'm sure you've heard of the land eating leviathan?" Marmora says. His right hand still holds Bella's backpack but his eyes are still fixed upon Leader.

"What that doomsday device that the werewolves 'supposedly' have in their claws? Ready to purge the world of all supernatural creatures if necessary?" Leader says. "I'm sorry I'm supposed to be a myth, but even I find that complete bullshit."

"Well you may or may not be right. It could be complete bullshit. The werewolves couldn't have a land eating leviathan." Marmora says. "But we're not werewolves so we don't know, do we?"

"No…fuck. Can if feed?" Leader asks getting annoyed that the Golem was interrupting something as important as his last feeding with Bella.

Charlie stood at the steps not into the Golem Room, but into the Catholic worship building. What Charlie saw wasn't a vampire and his brood surrounding a Golem.

Charlie looked through the rain into the Catholic worship building, and saw the group of boys harassing a Catholic priest. The priest looked flustered, and seething.

'_Yeah. I feel the same way buddy._' Charlie thinks '_Bunch of bullies bringing an unconscious girl into a holly place. I'm mean this guy has obviously heard of what Brain had done to my daughter, and he's not too happy about it._'

"Your foul words amuse me. Feed? That confuses me. What do you mean feed, vampire…this is a holy church of our lord and savior. Do you really expect to suck blood here?" The priest Mark says to Leader.

Mark is the only human know to be in allegiance with the Golems. He runs the Catholic worship house and provides services to those Catholic members that are willing to make the journey to his humble church.

Mark has been posted at the Catholic worship house of Phoenix ever since the spread of the Catholic Church to America.

"Wait what? What happened to Marmora? What happened to the Golem, and why am I wasting my time talking to a fucking priest?" Leader says.

"I'll have you know demon that I don't want you or you brood inside the lord's church. Especially this particular church." Mark says.

"Uh…I agree with the priest?" Bella says so fucking confused it just might start another asthma attack. Her anxiety usually brings on the asthma, and it would seriously suck for Bella in her current situation.

"How are you conscious? You…you…you were practically dead. How did you survive?" Sloth asks.

Bella doesn't know what to do. Vampires? Golems? Feeding? '_I really hope that short man isn't talking about me when he says 'feeding'._'

"Ah you're awake. Don't worry Bella it'll all be over soon." Leader says looking Bella full in the face with his human disguise striped away-revealing his true form of vampire underneath.

"Oh good. Because I need-DAD! Hi Charlie!" Bella shouts seeing Charlie behind Leader.

"Hello Bella, Mark." Charlie says.

"Why hello Charlie. I'm sorry the miscreants seem to be ruffing up poor Bella here. Is she your daughter?" Mark asks. "If so you should probably take her, now."

"Bella come to me, but be careful-nooooooooo!" Charlie yells as Bella is grabbed by Leader.

"I will not be denied! It may not be night yet, but I'm still one of the most powerful vampires in existence." Leader says and sinks his teeth into Bella's neck his long arms wrapped around Bella's waist and his hands clutching the side of her thighs.

At first Bella feels the extreme pain of Leaders bite, but once the ancient vampire starts sucking her blood? Bella's body flinches in pure all-consuming agony.

But thanks to Leader's strong hold on Bella's legs and neck the poor girl can't really move anywhere away from Leader. The panicked pain driven movements only seem to make Bella move closer to Leader.

The vampire sinks his teeth farther into Bella and his entire mouth soon covers the right side of Bella's neck.

The sucking sound is horrendous, and Leader keeps up the process going farther and farther with Bella.

Leader not only sucks half of Bella's blood, he also runs his hands all over Bella and gropes her private areas-right in front of Charlie.

The body drops writhing at Leader's feet. The vampire raises his head and growls; triumphant.


	10. Jane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy! Please send me some criticism on the story...Please? I'd love you if you did.**

* * *

"Jesus Leader, I know I taught you better than that. Can't you control yourself? I mean you apposed Jesus, so you did the exact opposite of what he preached. But let me tell you something. Jesus isn't preaching anymore." A sweet small and young voice said from the doorway that opened into the Catholic worshiping house.

"Who are you? There's already about to be enough bloodshed, we don't need another vampire." Charlie says his gun cocked loaded and ready to wreak havoc.

"Spoken for all of us. Good job Charlie." Leader says his voice rich impossibly smooth and strong.

"Shut up man whore." Charlie says switching the AA-12 to his right hand. "And you're first."

"No, no, no. He is first. But he's mine."

"Why don't you listen to good man Charlie here and fuck off Jane. Huh?" Leader says.

"Ah. So you do recognize me?" Jane says.

"Of course. How could I forget the girl who pulled me out of a brothel and bit my neck? You don't go from extreme pleasure to extreme pain without remembering who did it to you." Leader says.

"Well then Charlie was correct in calling you a man whore. Charlie? Would you allow me to start in the bloodshed first?" Jane says knowing full well how this current situation would turn no matter what Charlie says in response.

Jane came to the Catholic worship house from a house call from Alice Cullen. Jane didn't know why but Alice cajoled her from the Volturi capitol into Phoenix Arizona.

"Well, be my guest. Jane. It won't do any good because I'll kill you before you can even move." Charlie says.

True to her thoughts Jane ended everything once it began. Everyone seemed to rush to a priest standing in a corner.

At that very moment Jane spotted something that made her pause everyone else sending them to the floor writhing in silent agony.

Jane-in part of her thought process-went into emotional shock. Seeing Bella on the floor infected with a vampire bite provided Jane with some interesting thoughts that would keep her busy during her long stays at the Volturi capitol.

Upon seeing Bella, Jane was torn between two objectives. Save Bella from the vampire bite or kill the entire group inside the church-excluding the priest, Charlie, and a few others.

Jane darted toward the inert Bella momentarily freeing the vampire, human brood members, human, and the Golem priest from her gift's hold.

Everyone was momentarily stunned-Jane knew that initial shock would were off very quickly, it always did when people were in bloodlust.

True to Jane's thoughts every one-once the shock from Jane's intrusion of their minds wore off- immediately began attacking each other.

Charlie didn't even wait to get up before he began his assault on the others. True to his earlier plan Charlie shot the feet ankles and shins off of Leader's brood.

Jane arrived at Bella 5 seconds after the violence started-enough time for Charlie to kill half of Leader's brood.

Jane once she got to Bella lunged forward scooping Bella up in a sexual embrace. Nothing sexual was even remotely associated with the hold.

Jane with no other plan began licking one side of the wound on Bella's neck. Jane knew her saliva would seal up the wound-she just hoped that sucking out of one side would be enough.

Once a human was bitten by a vampire the human had till nightfall of the day they were bitten before the transformation process began.

If a human was bitten during the night the transformation process would begin immediately. After the process began the human had three days.

During those three days the bitten human would transform into a vampire-and the experience would be the most painful thing they will most likely experience, save perhaps their death if that were to even befall them.

After sealing one side of the wound Jane began to save Bella.

Jane hadn't saved many humans in her life span. But right now Jane was extremely determined to do it right-even though she hadn't saved any humans for 3,000 years.

Her last time saving a human was exactly 3,000 years ago on the same day as it currently was.

Jane lowered her lips to the side of Bella's wound-the side that was still open since the other one had been sealed-and began sucking.

At first there was the sour taste of vampire venom that Jane had almost forgotten about.

The sheer amount of venom was astonishing and quite disgusting. '_I really did teach Leader better than this. You don't need that much venom to transform a human into a vampire. This much venom would have killed Bella, then after 3 days she would come back to 'life' as a vampire._' Jane thought.

A shock went through Jane's mouth and the ancient vampire moved closer, using her tongue to widen the wound to get the venom out faster.

The pure blood-that wasn't tainted with venom-soon began to trickle into Jane's mouth. It was a tease, a taste of what could be.

Hands cupped Jane's ears and Bella whispered, "You don't have to hold back. I have a lot more blood in me than that."

Jane immediately pulled back and stared incredulously at Bella.

"What? The guy before didn't drain that much, only a little." Bella says as she leans into Jane's face. "Seriously if you going to such my blood do it like you mean it god damn it."

"My pleasure. Don't worry, I know exactly how to feed from a bitten victim without re infecting them with my own venom." Jane says and pulls Bella in to continue sucking her blood.

Once Jane begins anew she makes everyone fall to the ground and scream silently in pain. Thanks to her experience with using her mind Jane is able to keep everyone inert while she continues to suck Bella's blood.

Everyone that is except for Marmora who weaves a spell of blood renewal and casts it on Bella.

The spell would make sure that Jane feeds on Bella for longer than she intends, since the blood that would eventually replace Bella's blood is addicting and self replenishing.


	11. Masochist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Apologies if I don't respond to you reviews.**

* * *

Bella leaned into the feeding. It was unlike anything she had experienced previously.

Impossibly Bella enjoyed the pain Jane was inflicting on her. Just chalk Bella up as a masochist, since Jane was still inflicting terrible pain upon Bella and the girl was enjoying it.

Bella moaned and whispered, "Come on! Do better than that…Please!"

'_Wow. I never thought that was possible. I wonder what Bella would have been like if Jane hadn't saved her._' Marmora thought. '_Just imagine a masochist being bitten by a vampire…I wouldn't have believed it if it's not happening in front of me._'

"Well Jane. Looks like you got quite the catch there. A masochist? Good choice." Marmora says. "That way she will always want more from you. But this will also mean that she will not allow you to turn her into a vampire."

Before the Golem opened his mouth things were silent, now the silence was awkward.

Once Bella began pleading Jane drew away from her. "You enjoy pain?"

"Yes. Give me more." Bella pleads.

"No. No, you need to go with Charlie and live in Forks Washington." Jane says.

"Why can't I go with you?" Bella says.

"Because I can't bring someone like you into the Volturi capitol. It's against the rules." Jane says putting her hands on either side of Bella's face hovering but not touching Bella's cheeks. "I know something needs to be done. I don't know what, Alice won't tell me."

"Who's…?"

"Hush Bella. I can't tell you. You need to forget all of this. None of this ever happened, forget. Forget. Forget." Jane says.

"May I help?" Marmora says.

"Yes simply place a…no give her a charm. One that she won't be able to bring herself to take off. One that will make her forget everything that's happened over the last 5 hours." Jane says releasing Charlie from his mind hold. "Charlie. I want you to continue as if nothing ever happened. Keep the truth from Bella…call it your cursed secret."

"Well *cough* *cough* I already have cursed secrets…but I guess one more won't hurt." Charlie says.

"Good. Now execute these fools. You don't mind priest?" Jane says.

"No." Mark says looking at some cleaning supplies sitting in the corner of the room. "Go ahead. I'll just clean up afterwards."

Charlie got up and checked his AA-12 making sure it still had ammo, '_Yup. There's plenty._' he thought.

Charlie walks around to the silent writhing bodies around him and blows their heads into the floor.

"Oh don't…never mind. I stocked up on ultra-cleaner a while ago." Mark says.

Completely ignoring the priest Charlie kills the remaining 15 human brood members. Charlie looks up from his work and sees Jane has pinned Bella to the floor softly ravaging her neck.

Shaking his head Charlie suddenly got an eyeful of Leader.

Hissing and seething Leader was furious. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAVE RUINED ME, MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN RUINED."

"Oh shut up." Charlie says. Amongst the cleaning supplies Charlie sees a wooden cage and kerosene-lots of kerosene. "Perfect."

* * *

The smoke rose into the air, thick and pungent. Charlie scrunched his nose-vampires smelled very badly when they burned.

Leader was incases inside of a wooden body suit that acted like a cage-restricting his movements.

Using Jane's help Charlie managed to wrestle Leader into the wooden body cage-and douse the entire thing in kerosene.

There was a cement area in front of the church-the cement simply replaced an area of the grass.

Leader burned in front of the church while Charlie sat on the stairs thinking. How could he keep all this secret from Bella?

* * *

"Ah. Uh. Oh." Bella moans than falls unconscious. Jane releases her finished with the feeding…for now. Besides, Jane needed to get back to the Volturi capitol.

Bella falls forward to the floor but is caught by Charlie.

"You finished?" Charlie says.

"Yes quite. I never expected that to last as long as it did." Jane says.

"And it won't. I cast a spell on Bella that will make her blood self-replenish and be infinitely more attractive to vampires…once she's deflowered." Marmora says.

"I'm assuming the spell only occurs on her birthday…or whatever?" Jane says.

"Only the second part. Not the first." Marmora says.

"Good are we done here? Because I would like to take Bella home now." Charlie says.

"Of course go ahead. I need to leave anyway, and I have a much longer trip than you do." Jane says and leaves.

"Marmora, Mark." Charlie says bidding goodbye for hopefully the last time. Charlie didn't want to have anything to do with the supernatural world after he got Bella home and enrolled in school.

"Goodbye Charlie." The smiling priest says as the man carries his daughter-and her backpack-out the door of the Catholic worship house.

Charlie walked with Bella in his arms toward his blue mustang.

Awkwardly using his keys to unlock the back of the police car without dropping Bella Charlie Swan placed his daughter in the back of a police car-sitting up and buckled tightly.

Walking around to the front Charlie got in the driver seat, and looked at Bella through the reinforced glass and Kevlar mesh divider.

"You look like a criminal back there Bella. The sooner I get you to Forks the better." Charlie says even though Bella's asleep and there's no one else inside the car to hear him but himself.

As Charlie looked at his daughter silently sleeping with her head resting on the back of the seat he had a troubling thought.

Beside Charlie his computer showed an unprinted divorce form, already filled out.

Even though he didn't want to he had to. Charlie had to take Bella back to Renee. It was time to end his marriage to Renee and Charlie wasn't looking forward to it.


	12. Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I didn't have any time to proofread and edit this chapter. I apologize profusely for all the mistakes.**

* * *

Renee stood next to the black SWAT speed vehicle.

Looking Paul in the eyes the woman says, "I want this done without restraint. Do whatever you have to in order to get this done."

"Done. Anything else Renee?" Paul says.

"Yes. Detain Charlie, I mean maximum security. Bring Bella back to me, and place her under house arrest-permanently." Renee says.

"Full house arrest? I can do that. Detain Charlie? On what charges? I have to have charges to put him inside of a maximum security prison." Paul says.

"Kidnapping, murder, and on account of him being a pyromaniac." Renee says a note of superiority momentarily entering then fleeing her voice.

"Okay." Paul says. "And I will full house arrest Bella."

"Good do both those things. Personally, I don't care where Bella ends up. Just as long as Charlie ends up in…that new Antarctic maximum security psychologically insane asylum." Renee says.

"Very well." Paul says and leans through the open window and snatches up the dashboard radio communicator. "All detail. I need all detail to report to the town of Golem. That's located in Phoenix Arizona. Don't come on the roads. I repeat all detail and personal report to my location." Paul pauses thinking. "Bring the level A-1 retrieval and containment team. I have a brand new psychopath to stick in the AMSPIA."

"That acronym…dose it stand for the asylum Charlie's being detained in?" Renee says.

"Yes. I suggest you…" Paul says.

"No I'm riding with you. I want to see Charlie hauled off, I also need to have a little…chat…with Bella." Renee says.

Paul simply nods and the two doors of the SINGZR-93 unlock and swing open to a 45 degree angle.

Paul and Renee get in and Paul starts the engine and lets the machine-it can't be called a car-sit in house B39's driveway.

Bella woke up groggy in the back of a police car. At first she was confused-but the confusion cleared quickly once she saw her dad's right arm.

Charlie had completely covered his ring arm from his shoulder to his wrist in tattoos.

"Bella are you awake?" Charlie says.

"NO! Oh shit no…I…I mean yes." Bella says. "Yes I am awake."

Charlie puts his face to the divider and Bella's face brightens.

"Hi daddy." Bella says.

"Hm. You are such a kid sometimes Bella, and a love you for it." Charlie says.

Knowing the routine she remembered when she was two Bella says, "Is that the only reason why you love me daddy?"

"No. Now go back to sleep. You woke up two early and you need you rest." Charlie says. "Have you checked you backpack?"

"I'll go back to sleep. No I haven't checked my backpack…why?" Bella says.

"Because there's something in there that you…need to put on." Charlie says.

"Okay." Bella says looking over she sees her backpack propped up against her leg. "Hello there. You're a sight for sore eyes. And I still have you as well."

Charlie looked at his daughter strangely and with mild concern. She was talking to her hoodie-which she was wearing-and her backpack like they were her best friends in the entire world.

Normal people usually didn't develop true best friend relationships with inanimate objects. Then again Bella wasn't exactly…'normal'.

Turning around and facing forward Charlie buckled himself in and started the mustang. The engine roared to life and Charlie pealed out of the parking lot and onto a subhighway-55 mph zone.

Charlie gunned it went up to 110 mph and screamed down the road.

Charlie didn't slow down even when he got to the residential streets. He drove up on curbs to make the turns.

As Charlie approached the divider he saw Renee and a man he had never meet.

Going too fast Charlie had to speed past.

"Dad! They're following us! And they're going just as fast as you are!" Bella says screaming because she didn't understand.

Bella looks down into her open backpack and squeals inside. Sitting there nestled amongst…nothing are body piercings. All types.

A note explains that Bella-once she got to Forks-could take the entirety of the piercings and have any number of them put on her body.

This made Bella ecstatic-she had been wanting to get 1 body piercing for the longest time.

Now-seeing the glorious cache in front of her-Bella suddenly wanted more than one body piercing.

The black car chased the blue car-both of them now screaming along sub highways at 135 mph and slowly gaining speed.

Both cars were over equipped to handle the extreme pressure being enacted upon them.

Charlie was confident that he could out cheetah Renee.

If only Charlie knew how wrong he was. Even if he did it wouldn't have made a single difference.


	13. Piercings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Laughing Bella tried to take some of the piercings out but she stopped. "Um dad? Dad?" Bella says.

Charlie can't talk because he's too concentrated on evading Renee, whose vehicle was keeping pace with theirs-even when both were now hurtling along the asphalt at 140 mph.

Sighing in worry Bella looks back and sees her hands have clamped together in front of her face.

Unconsciously Bella had lifted three tools out of the bag-they were apparently underneath the small mountain of piercings inside Bella's backpack.

Three tools? Bella was mind boggled-would Charlie really do this for her?

One of the things Bella had experienced between the ages of 12 and 14 was working at a tattoo parlor. The first year Bella gained on the job experience as an assistant to a retiring tattoo artist.

The man had been very skilled and experienced with the application of tattoos, but he was an absolute perfectionist and expert at piercings.

The last month of the first year Gary the instructor had led Bella on a crash course of piercing.

It turned out Bella was more along the lines of a piercing girl than a tattoo girl. Once the second year started Bella took over the tattooing and Gary took over the piercing.

Both the 60 year old man and 13 year old girl worked side by side-respectively excelling in their separate areas.

Despite her more promising talent in piercing and the fact that Bella liked piercings better than tattoos-Bella got stuck with tattoos for the next year.

Bella hated doing tattoos she loved piercings. Gary imparted this wisdom on Bella the first day of tattooing, "What you love you will excel at more quickly than what you hate. Work on what you hate first, when you are perfect at what you hate then move on to what you love."

Sighing Bella replies, "Okay I'll do tattooing."

The schedule wasn't the best Bella would still have to attend school, go home for 4 hours, and then come to the tattoo parlor to work full hours. Without rest Bella would then go to school-she would just use lunch and break periods to catch up on sleep.

"Can you work with that?" Gary says.

"Yes sir. I can work with that." Bella says.

"Bella, call me Gary please." Gary says.

"Okay Gary. Let's get to work our first two customers are here." Bella says turning to the two people that had just walked in the door.

"What can I get?" A young man says wearing brown.

"How old are you?" Bella says.

"19." Brown says.

"Hi. My name is Bella and I do tattooing. The man standing next to me, his name is Gary." Bella says.

"Hello." Gary says.

"He does piercing. So what will it be?" Bella says.

"Ears pierced please. I haven't done anything like this before so just initial piercing today." Brown says.

"Huh. You do your homework before coming here?" Gary says.

"Yes sir. Oh and I also have an older friend who has a few piercings." Brown says.

"Where did this friend get them?" Gary says.

"4 XS in his left ear going from bottom to top spaced evenly. 2 XL in his right ear 1 near top the other near bottom." Brown says.

"Very well would you like the same?" Gary says.

"Yes but half the amount of piercings." Brown says.

"Very well follow me." Gary says leading Brown into a back room environment with trance music ready to go inside a speaker system.

"Hope you like the track I picked out…really just got it off YouTube." Gary says smiling and closed the heavy door sealing off the environment.

"How may I help you?" Bella says looking at the second person who had walked in the door.

"You the tattoo girl?" The 20 year old woman says.

"Yes my name's Bella, what's yours?" Bella says.

"Alex." Alex says.

That first customer was what got Bella started into a long but short career of a tattoo artist-and eventually a piercing artist once Gary retired halfway through Bella's second year.

After recollecting on her past career history Bella focuses on the three tools in front of her.

One tool for piercing one tool for inserting and one tool for adjustment.

Taking special care Bella unbuckled herself completely. Charlie hadn't crashed and they had been speeding for almost 2 hours now.

What Bella perceived to be a mountain of piercings were actually sorted and separated into several bags.

"For now I'll just stick with ears. Hearing's not all that important at the moment." Bella says.

Taking the piercing tool Bella began making a line of holes along her outer ear. Bella had looked into the bag containing ear piercings.

They weren't ear rings they were ear piercings-huge difference.

The bag of ear piercings-once attached would make Bella's normally boring looking ears into works of art.


	14. Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Sorry for being suck a dick and cutting the chapter off short. I will be uploading the other half of this chapter later today, so don't worry.**

**Authors note II: Sorry about the wait between uploads, I needed some inspiration. I'll try and update every day, if not that I'll try not to extend past 2 days between uploads.**

* * *

The problem was that Charlie's mustang wasn't fully equipped, as he had originally thought. At such high speeds the overbearing friction eventually wore out the rubber in the tires completely.

The heat gets so great in fact that Charlie's tires seemed to materialize into nothing.

Spinning out of control Charlie tries to control it but it doesn't work. Had Charlie not been speeding it wouldn't have made a difference.

Bella – in the backseat – couldn't get her seat belts on fast enough.

The blue mustang had been built to withstand bullets – not kinetic friction, which could destroy almost anything when the correct amount of pressure is applied.

Luckily – or more like unluckily – Bella managed to get all 12 individual seat belts wrapped and secured around her.

Bella stuffs her backpack under her legs hoping that would be enough to prevent it from flying out the window.

Unfortunately it's not enough. The windows of the mustang weren't built for crashing into a solid inverted concrete slope at over 150 miles per hour.

At first impact a horrendous screeching sound could be heard – metal long abused, Charlie had no real love for cars, being totally obliterated against unyielding several hundred feet thick concrete.

The metal surrounding the engine crumpled – completely freeing the engine. Oh what a tragedy if only Charlie had stopped to talk to the people chasing him.

The fact was Charlie hadn't meant to speed off – he wanted to talk to Renee; he just didn't know why he had speed off past them.

Charlie – seriously distressed before the mustang hits the dam – wishes he hadn't been so reckless. Charlie's police training taught him better than this.

Fortunately after the car first hits the dam, it bounces back.

Unfortunately it bounces back right in the middle of a waiting convoy of SWAT retrieval team members and small watercraft.

Charlie would conclude – later once he regains consciousness – to the police that her never meant to hit the dam.

The dam Charlie hit was under reconstruction.

The structure could have held if Charlie hadn't punctured a very small – but very real hole into the concrete.

The dam wasn't very strong – then again it didn't need to be – the only thing the dam was preventing against was a narrow small stream.

The stream was situated in a very narrow canyon. This led to the dam to be constructed of a lighter material – since there wasn't that much to defend against.

The stream – while containing a substantial amount of water – was spread over several miles.

The bulk of the water was contained half a mile upriver. This was apparently a safe distance for the dam builders to put their apparition of construction.

If the builders of the dam had any sense they would have know the pushing power of the river Phoenix.

The river Phoenix ran in a straight line – water would always flow north to south, or south to north if the poles ever changed.

Then again if earth's magnetic poles ever changed the earth's atmosphere would be temporarily suspended and could dissipate completely. This could cause the earth to be assaulted by uninhibited and deadly gamma radiation.

Everything should be fine – the dam wouldn't collapse suddenly.

"Get out of the vehicle you two. There's nowhere else to run. Give up." Paul says through a black megaphone.

"Ha…like I'll ever give up." Charlie says inside the mustang – which still holds its shape despite the entire front end now lying embedded into the concrete of dam Phoenix.

"Dad? My arm hurts…never mind it feels better." Bella says.

"Then why did you even say anything Bella?" Charlie says.

Bella stays silent. When Charlie tries to look to Bella to see what's wrong – he finds Bella hiding her left arm.

"Hi dad." Bella says with a tired smile.

"Are you okay Bella? Why are you hiding your left arm?" Charlie says in denial of what he can clearly see.

"Why Charlie I thought you were a little more observant." Bella says turning so her left shoulder is facing Charlie. "I don't have a left arm anymore."

"No Bella you have one, no really you do." Charlie says. "That's not important right now. We need to get you out of here."

"I'm sorry dad." Bella says. "About the arm thing, I'm kidding."

"Why would you do that?" Charlie says.

"I'm tired dad, and I just cant deal with this right now." Bella says and the door on her side is ripped off.

Voices could be heard from below shouting, "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

"Why hello there. Didn't expect to run into you here…Bella darling." Jane says.

Bella looks at the ancient vampire standing next to her outside the car, holding the door aloft for everyone to see.

"Hi." Bella says. "I don't really know you but…what did you use to pop that door off?"

'_Wow she really doesn't remember. That's good._' Jane thinks to herself.


	15. Benjamine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Authors note: Can you spot the Ghostbusters reference? If so tell me what it is.**

* * *

Bella looked away from Jane to her feet – or where she believed her feet were.

Water – ice cold – steadily rose around Bella's feet. By the time Bella said anything the water had already numbed her shins and was slowly creeping across the seat.

"Dad?" Bella says. "Why in there water in the car? The windows are all broken but the water level outside isn't high enough to spill over."

"I don't know. Sit tight think you can do that?" Charlie says.

"Oh I can defiantly do that, don't worry." Bella says.

"How can I know that you won't move if I leave to confront the police and whoever tore your door off?" Charlie says.

"I can't feel let alone move my legs. My hips are frozen, and I can't feel my abs." Bella says. "I'm pretty sure I've lost my nervous system – OW FUCK!"

Charlie pauses because he is halfway to opening his door to confront the people outside. Looking over Charlie sees Bella's face.

"Stop fucking around Bella." Charlie says. "If you're going to live with me I expect no fucking around…understand?"

"O-of course-se-se. W-why wouldn't I be able-le to stay put?" Bella says.

"Good." Charlie says. "Wait a second…what did I say?"

"Don't fuck around Charlie you already told you don't need to tell me what you already told me again sir." Bella says.

"Well you're sure are doing a great job…really. Keep it up Bella." Charlie says finally opening his door and stepping out.

Bella really couldn't really feel anything below her neck. Jane hadn't intervened because she has her back turned to Bella.

_'Why won't she turn around? Somebody HELP!_' Bella thought screaming in her mind because she's seriously scared.

Bella fell silent as she stared straight ahead at probably the most beautiful creature she had ever seen – save perhaps the 5 she had once glimpsed in a dream.

Unlike the dream the creature in front of her didn't disappear after speaking – it didn't speak at all in fact. He had the look of an Amazonian – who Bella knew weren't the chattiest people on the planet.

The boy looked you about 3 years younger than Bella herself. But the way he stepped aside and pointed at the engine stuck in the dam – it didn't look human.

The spell Marmora had placed on Bella cracked and Benjamin spoke directly into Bella's mind, "One of my tribe sisters have seen you kill. Resulting from it? Massive earthquakes, human sacrifices, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria."

"Please don't-" Bella says but her air is suddenly stolen, whisked away.

"I've been sent here to eliminate you, bringer and sower of doom and destruction." Benjamin says and turning walks towards the dam – on the water.

"Wait. Do not go near that dam. If you want to live you will cease all suspicious activity." Jane says.

"WHY?" Benjamin says furious at the interruption of his long and arduous journey.

"Because you're a fool. There's no greater love we Volturi have for killing that we associate than with fools." Jane says.

"How am I a fool woman? You are the fool. Bella will bring doom and destruction on us all. My sister has seen it, you know the one. Oracle?" Benjamin says.

"Oh…and what does the prophecy have to say?" Jane says not above gathering knowledge however menial.

"I've already told you all I know. Oracle hasn't told me much, she hasn't finished interpreting her vision. And trust me her visions are real." Benjamin says.

"They're real...how do you know they are real?" Jane says.

"Oracle has predicted the spread of a cursed secret." Benjamin says.

"No." Charlie says.

"Why not?" Jane says.

"I will not allow you to say anything more…" Charlie says.

"Benjamin." Benjamin says introducing himself.

"I know the exact cursed secrets you are talking about." Charlie says making up his mind to tell these two...whatever they were exactly...what could cause harm.

"Well then. What's the problem that Oracle has foreseen?" Jane says.

"Well I could be one of two things." Charlie says quickly explaining both cursed secrets that could occur. "And they're both air born." Charlie concludes.

"How did you manage to get them?" Jane asks the same time as Benjamin.

"If you're worried about them spreading to apocalyptic levels, don't worry. The same methods I used to acquire them are currently being used to contain them." Charlie says.

Jane chuckles triumphantly and thinks, '_These three fools – Benjamin Charlie Bella – have all given me the fullest report to take back to the Volturi capitol since the bubonic plague._'


	16. Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Apologies for such a long period between uploads, I kind of got writers block.**

* * *

With strained concentration Bella suddenly focused on the dam. Behind Benjamin the structure looked imposing – somehow the god like creature made it look dangerous.

'_If only I could just touch Benjamin._' Bella thought not realizing the changes that would occur in her if she did.

The problem was Bella couldn't move – the ice water still held her in place freezing up her muscles preventing movement.

Jane stood in attentive silence as Charlie and Benjamin stood discussing some topic that held the woman's attention. Bella's mind couldn't handle the strain and she looked away from the pair – mainly Jane and Benjamin.

Marmora's spell to make her forget wasn't working. This caused the only memories that didn't hurt Bella to think about were the ones of the most immediate occurrence.

"There are two cursed secrets that could threaten harm. One of them is well know as the most terrifying biological threat to ever befall man – the bubonic plague." Charlie says. "That's one of them. The other is the ultimate curse, one that has been fantasized about in popular media for some time."

'_The Zombie Plague._' Bella thinks just as Charlie confirms Bella's thoughts.

"They're both air born." Charlie says.

This startles Bella. She had no idea Charlie – but Bella doesn't finish that thought. Bella waits for Charlie to confirm some things. However his answer isn't satisfactory.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bella says startling everyone and annoying Benjamin.

"Don't worry the same methods I used to acquire them are currently being used to contain them." Charlie says.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it? The same methods, what methods?" Bella says.

"Yes do tell Charlie. This is a serious threat, as the Volturi would be vulnerable just as much as humans if either one of these threats were to escape 'the same methods' and rise to apocalyptic levels." Jane says.

"Shut up!" Benjamin says completely silencing Bella.

"Don't speak to me that way Benjamin." Jane says threatening violence.

"Oh I was just doing my job of ridding this earth of any potential threats." Benjamin says. "That thing sitting in the metal that damaged the wall of strange stone? It has been foretold by the Amazonian Oracle that Bella will bring destruction upon the whole world."

"That's bullshit. My daughter would never – " Charlie says.

"You don't believe me? Fine let me prove it to you…Bella! Come." Benjamin says and Bella walks toward Benjamin no longer constricted.

Inside Bella feels trapped she can't control her body.

"You have no right to control my daughter." Charlie says.

"And you have no right to call her your daughter. Where were you for the last 14 years of her life?" Benjamin says and Charlie stays silent sensing the truth in Benjamin's words.

Bella continues to walk forward meticulously picking her way along the river. The water rose to Bella's shoulders.

Taking greater concentration Benjamin influenced Bella to avoid the sections that would plunge the small teenager into the freezing liquid past her head.

Coming closer Bella realized that one of her best-kept secrets would finally be revealed.

Benjamin had been right. Charlie had no right to call Bella his daughter, neither did Renee have the right to call herself Bella's mother.

Bella really didn't want to reveal something she had been keeping secret since the day she had been born. If revealed the whole supernatural world would likely change and Bella didn't like the implications of such changes.

As she extended her hands toward Benjamin Bella made a decision. Benjamin couldn't live.

Benjamin may be the only known vampire in existence who controls earth wind fire and water. But that didn't mean that he wasn't a threat to Bella.

After all Benjamin had just threatened and was clearly planning to kill Bella – so Bella decided to end his life before he ended hers.

The battle would be though. Bella was human and her arsenal of weapons was severely limited.

Benjamin on the other hand wouldn't have any trouble taking Bella on. After all he had control of 4 elements.

The elements are water, air, fire, earth, darkness, light, metal, electricity, poison, death, life, time, heaven, hell, void, and science.

Benjamin only controlled 4 of the 16 elements. '_I should be able to take him down since he only has the most basic, or the first four elements._' Bella thinks. '_Now if he had any of the others? Then it would be a real bitch to take him down. I am however confident that I can kill him and I will before he kills me._'

Before Bella reaches Benjamin she swivels and dives toward Charlie. The sudden movements made the man drop the gun he had in his hand.

'_Perfect. Exactly as I planned._' Bella thinks as she dives under the water for the rapidly sinking weapon.

Realizing to late what Bella is doing Benjamin roars and lunges for Bella. The only problem with Benjamin is that he can't be submerged into water without first gaining permission from the element Water itself.

Taking caution Bella snatches the AA-12 and swims frantically keeping her head under. The good thing for Bella is the river Phoenix below the dam was very silty and visibility was nonexistence since a layer of thick silt floated on the surface. Underneath Bella could see just fine since light filtered through the silt and provided just enough illumination to maneuver quickly and safely.

Bells reaches the dam and her head breaks the surface. Quickly so as not to waste any precious seconds Bella scrambles onto a maintenance ladder and starts climbing up the front of the dam.

Howls of rage alarm and a police siren follows Bella up the ladder - the tumult pushing her feet forcing her to make the accent faster.

Reaching the top and looking down Bella sees Benjamin racing Jane up the side of the cliff next to the dam. Bella whimpers - if the two vampires approached her at the same time Bella would be forced to kill both.

Benjamin Bella wanted to kill.

Bella would rather be tortured for the rest of her life than cause any harm to Jane._  
_


	17. Archibald

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: If anything about the story so far confuses you don't be afraid to ask for clarification.**

* * *

Looking back Bella shouldn't have agreed. The choice had been entirely hers no one was forcing anything on her.

Yet the person offering her was so smart that when they approached Bella she couldn't refuse.

Bella couldn't even imagine refusing when the ghost of the late Archibald Remington Stanford Crank Netted Forming Worth Hellcat came to her and made his offer. His charm hadn't deserted him since his death late in the year 1331. Archibald had been and still was a very cautious man. Not cautious enough. In his lifetime he had attracted the attention of a strange group of people that called themselves the Volturi.

At first Archibald was charmed by a small beautiful woman, Archibald introduced himself and got a laugh out of his object of interest. The woman then revealed her name to be Jane. Jane what a lovely name, Archibald had thought upon learning it.

A man who apparently was Jane's boss then walked up to Archibald asking if he could take his hands. Archibald wasn't above friendly skin contact; he came from somewhat of a perverted family. Aro as he had introduced himself as then told Archibald that he didn't need to be afraid. Archibald didn't realize he looked afraid so he told Aro he wasn't afraid and a friendly handshake was more than welcome.

Aro had laughed at that and had told Archibald that what he wanted to do wasn't handshaking. Back in the medieval times in which Archibald lived his life people were a lot simpler. Aro was simply making things easier for Archibald by explaining exactly what was going to happen. It turned out Archibald was a simple man and once it was explained to him in detail he went right along with it.

Aro discovered that if Archibald was to turn into a vampire Archibald would be infinitely more powerful than Aro could hope to be. Aro also discovered that Archibald despised authority and since Aro had already established himself as the foremost justice bringer among the vampires Archibald would most likely despise him. In fact at that very moment when Aro delved into Archibald's mind he knocked some memories loose. This caused Archibald to hate Aro.

Unfortunately for Archibald Aro discovered his hatred the moment it flared up and Archibald found himself on the floor experiencing the most exquisite pain. Archibald being consumed with pain heard Aro's voice congratulating Jane once again on perfect display of her rare and difficult to maintain gift. Vampires with gifts, Archibald had thought. The pain was never too great that Archibald never lost control of his thoughts Archibald had always been a man of great thought.

If Aro or Jane would have spared Archibald's life the man might have gone on to be the most influential philosopher of the 1300s and numbered among the greatest of all time. But no alas Archibald was killed shortly thereafter upon meeting Aro and Jane. The experience of dying if he had lived through it would have given Archibald more than enough thought matter to become the greatest philosopher to ever walk the earth.

His ghost had lingered however and had haunted the halls of the Volturi capitol for hundreds of years afterwards. It was late in the year 1997 by the time Archibald realized that the vampires he was haunting couldn't recognize him at all. So Archibald decided to move on to some place else to find someone else to haunt. It was a day in the middle of December when Archibald finally found what he was looking for.

Only born a day previous the baby was asleep on her mother's bosom dreaming peacefully. Until Archibald drifted in the room Bella slept once the ghost manifested itself Bella mewed herself awake. If Archibald hadn't been hell bent on revenge he would have thought the sight of Bella waking up as a baby quite cute. Archibald had looked in Bella's soft brown eyes trying to calm the visibly agitated infant. Silently communicating with the baby Archibald pulled out a very beautiful black rose and a wilting white rose.

He pointed to Bella and held out the strong beautiful black rose. Bella nodded and the deal was sealed. Forevermore Bella would be cursed with the knowledge implanted very early into her mind that she was a black rose among a never-ending ocean of white roses.

The simple trick and mind spell was all Archibald needed to exact his revenge on Aro. The long dead philosopher knew the still alive ancient vampire was a black rose and he surrounded himself with 4 more black roses beside himself. The Volturi or the company of black roses as Archibald called them Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec. eventually Bella would pull herself to Aro and beg him go make her a vampire.


	18. Ability

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: There is no set word limit for the chapter, if you were wondering.**

* * *

Bella's heart pounded as she stood atop the dam of the river Phoenix. If Bella were to look west she would have observed and basked in a gloriously beautiful sunset.

Instead of marveling in the simplicity yet complexity of one of nature's most beautiful daily occurrences Bella was worrying about how she would handle the current situation.

Not only did Bella have to think fast – which she never was much good at – she would also have to make a decision.

Present Charlie with an ultimatum. Something that would elicit complete compliance or Bella would personally fulfill Oracle's prophecy by massacring everyone she came across.

_'I am a black rose._' Bella thinks as Jane makes it first to the top of the cliff and turns around.

A mistake as it seems that Benjamin apparently decided to take a shortcut. Remembering that he had minor control of the element air Benjamin asked, "Air lift me up so that I may take this scourge before it defiles your playground."

The sentence and request were worded strangely but the element listened.

Benjamin rose through Jane and began to simultaneously flout toward Bella and going upward. The path Benjamin was taking would put him directly above Bella – which would allow him to completely surround her with the elements.

Water because of the reservoir behind the dam. Earth because of the clay used in construction of the dam. Wind because of the altitude. Fire would be absent unfortunately but Benjamin was confident he could make this work.

Bella's heart pounded as she took up the AA-12 and began to aim. Her breathing became very harsh in her throat. Her sides ached and her chest hurt.

Realizing how much it would hurt in the morning Bella pulled the trigger.

In a matter of one minute Bella expended half or approximately 200 rounds of ammunition out of the automatic shotgun.

A minute literally passed inside Bella. For just an instant Bella experienced the world's movements while the world around her paused.

The downside to that is Bella was then frozen for one minute while the world around her continued at its regular pace.

This – once another minute passed – irked Bella. '_Equivalent exchange. Every force has an equal and opposing force._' Bella thinks.

What resulted from that moment was too incomprehensible for those who weren't a vampire. The speed at which things happened.

So much Bella had done in one minute that it seemed that once Bella was free and the world frozen she gained the ability to do things at lightning speed.

This wasn't that fast. Vampires could theoretically outrun lightning – if there was a possibility that vampires could be faster than something than that something wasn't that fast.

The speed was too much for the humans who would remain unconscious - standing up - for only 4 minutes.

Bella expelled all the bullets at Benjamin which only succeeded in knocking him into approximately 49 and a half pieces. His body flying everywhere but nowhere.

In the free minute Bella had complete control of the universe itself. This was of course realized only during the frozen minute.

By the time a third minute came the battle was over. Bella couldn't make another free minute because she was submerged in the middle of water by an air bubble.

Although there was air inside the bubble Bella couldn't move but she could breath.

Opening her eyes Bella found herself in darkness. 'What the hell…?' Bella thinks. 'Why doesn't my ability work?'

A voice enters Bella's head warning her of the power she can wield. Bella counters with, "I can't do anything in that minute that would make much of a difference."

The voice reluctantly informed her of her ability's extension but also warned her. If Bella were to construct something that would permanently raze the earth once it got enough momentum it could be eradicated.

The only reason Bella lost the fight was because of the frozen minute.

The frozen minute made sure that balance was restored to the universe – indirectly.

During the frozen minute anything could undue Bella's construct. During the time Bella spends in the river Phoenix – unknown to Bella she's traveling upstream slowly – Bella wonders what her abilities extension could mean.

Bella's inner voice wasn't offering any clues or hints so Bella concluded that she would have to discover the limits of her ability all on her own. Through trial and error.


	19. Nostalgic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: In this chapter I attempt to give a little more background on Bella's dad, Charlie.**

* * *

Seething Paul yells at Renee the sounds that come out of Paul's mouth don't contain words. In fact all that could be discerned is ugly monotone escalating in volume shouting.

"Charlie would you tell this man, whoever he is, to stop yelling at me?" Renee says after a few attempts to defuse Paul's yelling.

Renee's voice came out years younger and infinitely more innocent.

The tone snaps Paul out of his anger to stare at Renee who becomes instantly uncomfortable with the unwanted attention.

Slowly as to make sure Paul didn't start yelling again Renee slowly walks toward Charlie.

"Who are you?" Charlie says.

"What?!" Renee says. "It…it's me Charlie. Renee." Renee says still moving forward looking at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widen with recognition but he quickly hides the slip up with, "I don't remember."

"Ha. That face you made a moment ago. You do remember." Renee says the smile that now broke out on her face shone like the sun from the heavens. It illuminated her features briefly but was ruined when she scowled when Paul shined a flashlight in her face.

The scowl was more like the Renee of late, '_This Renee hasn't even finished high school._' Charlie thinks. Charlie sneaks at look at the back of Renee's head, '_Yup still brown hair that falls well past her shoulders._'

Looking farther down Charlie is shocked at what he sees. A feeling of nostalgia comes over Charlie as he gazes on his high school sweetheart that he never got to date until a week before graduation of his senior year.

Looking back to when he was 15 Charlie remembers what he did in high school. Cross country the summer before his sophomore year and continuing until the sport season's termination in mid-October. After cross country ended Charlie participated in wrestling; getting so involved that he completely ignored indoor track. Once the wrestling season ended Charlie went straight from a sweaty wrestling mat to a thawing track. Track and field was the most challenging sport for Charlie. With so many choices to choose from the lowly sophomore choose more than he could handle…at first. In fact the entire sporting lineup helped Charlie get fit enough to apply for the local police training program – which required him to show up weekends when he didn't have any sport meets. The summer after sophomore graduation Charlie decided to work out for a few weeks until cross country summer training started up again. After cross country started in the summer and ran until mid-October, just like it did last year and like it would do the next year, Charlie went into wrestling again. The previous year in wrestling Charlie had mastered 1 move in all the important categories that the coach had told him were important to being a good wrestler. Wrestling season ran until early March just like it always did.

After a few days of lifting heavy weights Charlie joined track and field just like the previous year. Charlie wouldn't deviate from this and between the homework and the sports schedule Charlie had set up for himself he really didn't have any time for socializing. Although that was untrue since his socialized plenty with his sports buddies. In fact at the end of his sophomore year Charlie had collect quite a group of good friends that promised to participate in all the sports Charlie participated in. They kept their promise Charli's Junior and Senior year of high school. The success was astounding. All three years Charlie attended high school the Forks high school wrestling team went undefeated and took first in region and state championships. The Forks high school cross country team broke several world records for the fastest 2.9 3.0 3.1 and 3.2 mile over the course of the sports season, they also took first in region and state all three years of Charlie's attendance at Forks high school. The Forks high school track and field team went on to take first in region and in state almost solely thanks to Charlie during his sophomore year of high school. During Charlie's junior and senior years attending Forks high school the track and field team broke and set several high school and world records for the boys and girls javelin, discus, shot-put, long jump, high jump, 100m, 200m, 400m, 800m, 1600m, 3200m, 4x100m, 4x400m, pole vault, 100m hurdles, and the 300m hurdles.

The memories were nostalgic as was staring at Renee who was beautiful, '_And young that's going to be a real firkin' annoying problem._'


	20. Giants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: This is more of Charlie's background but from Bella's perspective including Bella's thoughts on measuring up to Charlie Swan her father.**

* * *

Living up to a name is very difficult. Over the years of human history no one has ever surpassed any very prominent figure. Oh sure, people have gained astounding success in their own respects but that success was always due to standing on the shoulders of giants. Giants such as Martin Luther King Jr., Albert Einstein, Winston Churchill, Gandhi, Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, FDR, Theodore Roosevelt, Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Andrew Jackson, and Charlie Swan.

All of these Giants have never been passed up or usurped in the titles they hold in history. Martin Luther King Jr. was never passed up as one of the greatest civil rights leaders ever. Albert Einstein has never been passed up as one of the most recognized and brilliant men of the modern 19th-20th century. Winston Churchill has never been passed up as one of the most brilliant modern leaders of European war. Gandhi has never been passed up as a man who managed to topple a long standing and powerful government without any threat or even mention of violence.

Adolf Hitler has never been passed up as the most sadistically racist tyrant to ever cause a major world consuming life changing conflict. Joseph Stalin has never been passed up as the most ruthless leader of Russian in modern times. FDR has yet to be passed up as one of the most respected presidents and one of the most recognized of the modern era. Theodore Roosevelt has yet to be dethroned as one of the most charismatic presidents of the United States to ever appear on the bully pulpit. Abraham Lincoln has yet to be passed up as an unbelievable president loved with a deep love by not all but a great number of people. George Washington has yet to be dethroned as what is arguably the best president of the United States to ever come into office. Andrew Jackson has yet to be dethroned as the only president who kept the debt of the United States at a solid zero.

Charlie Swan will be known as the man who disappeared after shattering demolishing and completely obliterating a world record in every single event he participated in the Olympics.

Charlie Swan was not unlike any of the Giants in the fact that he had accomplished awesome things, things that couldn't be easily forgotten. So how could Bella possible measure up to a man who had done so much? How could she, who seemed to have no limit to the number of life obstacles, suddenly rise up and surpass Charlie Swan?

'_It's_ _impossible. No one, not even me his only daughter could even dream let alone attempt to do more than he has done. It's not based on morals. Some of the Giants did evil things, but they did great evil things. How can I do something that could possibly be on the same scale of what Charlie Swan and the other Giants have done?_' Bella thinks as she drifts down the icy river Phoenix. Unknown to Bella she is about to enter a world unlike one she could even imagine.

A figure stood on the deck of the rent mansion. One of numerous places that could be rented out to governments for very small sums of money each month. The figure smiles at the river approximately half a mile from the rent mansion and speaks aloud to the listening wind.

"You dear river will bear me my greatest gift to give."

* * *

**Afterword: I apologize if the shortness of this chapter bothers you. What's a good minimum word limit for the chapters?**


	21. Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"This is going to suck." Charlie says without thinking.

"What is?" Renee says confused.

While Renee is facing Charlie Paul, in ASL, tells Charlie the plan that he has. It's very quick and very simple.

"Renee you must have my partner confused with someone else." Paul says and Renee steps back to see both of them. Both Paul and Charlie are wearing matching police uniforms.

"My name is still Charlie though. But I've never seen you before, I'm sorry if I don't remember." Charlie says.

"But I remember you…your name. I remember your name." Renee says the calm demeanor of the two police officers standing before her was making her question what little she could remember.

Renee remembered her parents, she also remembered she never, ever wanted to talk to or even see them again, ever. Besides the forgetful memories of her parents the only thing Renee remembers is a name…Charlie.

With a shake of her head Renee diminishes the name and the memories of her parents. "Who-o are y-you t-t-t-t-two?" Renee says her teeth clattering together because of the almost scalding freezing fresh mountain river water she's currently standing in.

"You're freezing. My name's Charlie Swan, nice to meet you young lady." Charlie says extending out his hand.

"N-nice to me-meet you s-s-s-." Renee just quickly and simply shakes Charlie's hand because she can't finish her sentence her teeth are chattering so hard and fast together.

"That's bad for your teeth. My name's Paul Revere, and we should probably get you far away from this river and get you dry…and warm with a place to live. You also need to finish high school correct?" Paul says.

Renee nods and turning around walks downriver. When the water goes back to normal temperature – less cold – Renee stops walking. But she quickly continues when the temperature of the water plummets back to freezing cold.

Renee walks silently down the river – Charlie and Paul follow behind far enough so the sounds of the river drown out their voices so Renee can't hear them talking.

"That was very weird." Charlie says to Paul.

"What was? Renee?" Paul says back.

"My car's currently not in existence. I crashed that thing into the dam and made a pretty big fucking hole." Charlie says.

"That's weird. Renee's odd. But I think I know what happened." Paul says.

"I do know what happened. Bella secretly wanted Renee to be her mother again." Charlie says.

Paul just nods and says, "But she wasn't really focusing on bringing Renee back."

"So instead of bringing the mother version of Renee forward in time Bella brought the 16 year old Renee forward in time to the present." Charlie says.


	22. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Oh watch this." Paul whispers and silently points to a spot upriver.

Renee suddenly slips falls on her back and is submerged. Screaming in her head Renee tries to scramble but she can't move. Something dragged her under and is now pulling her – underwater along the bed of the river.

"What the fuck just happened? Did you know this was going to happen, Paul?" Charlie says.

"What? No. I'm just as surprised as you are. Let's walk faster she's probably in trouble…you have heard of the river bandits…right?" Paul says.

"Yes I have heard of the river bandits. Little varmints that prey on the unlucky people who walk these waters…that's bullshit and you know it." Charlie says. "And what do you mean…no? I clearly heard you say, 'Oh watch this' like you knew what was going to happen."

There was a giggle Paul and Charlie stopped and turned around completely missing the now thrashing Renee as she is dragged down river with a black strip of thin but impenetrable material stretched across her mouth.

Renee clearly watched as Paul and Charlie walked away from her completely ignoring her thrashing movements.

Renee's eyes widened as she looked over the heads of Paul and Charlie. Hovering a few feet above their heads was a floating man/boy. Renee didn't know his name but it seemed like she should know his name.

The man/boy looked like he was leading Paul and Charlie along like puppets, away from her.

"That's it just watch. Just. Watch. Little dear. As they leave. You." A sickeningly sweet voice whispers to the back of Renee's head.

*_mumble*_

"Don't struggle dearie and don't make any sounds." *_mumble_* "No. Sh. Quiet dearie. Remember, no sounds." *_mumble* _Renee's muffled scream reaches the ears of Charlie and Paul so they…keep walking.

"See? Even if you manage to call out for help you won't get it." Jane says still dragging Renee down the river. For Renee what seems like an eternity passes.

Jane has now dragged Renee out of the river unto some dirt.

"God...damn…it. Holy…shit…that…took…forever…fuck." Jane says panting. "Okay now get in."

*_mumble_*

"GET IN THE FUCKING VAN!" Jane screams shoving Renee – hands now bound face bleeding from cuts – into a white van.

* * *

"What. The. FUCK!" Charlie screams.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?" Paul screams in equal panic level with Charlie.

"Oh My God. NOOOOOOOOOOO." Charlie screams throwing his head back and howls.

"Jesus we both should calm down. But why you howling?" Paul says his voice visibly calmer than before.

"I finally get to see…give me a minute." Charlie says his voice cracking uncharacteristically.

"Okay while you're taking that minute? We need to get going." Paul says pulling his SWAT training to take control of the situation. Waving his had to indicate the direction forward Paul says, "Come on Charlie move!"

Charlie complies and the two trudge through the river. Pretty soon they hear echoing yells. This prompts them to go faster now fully sprinting through the once calm river.

As Charlie and Paul reach a bend in the river they hear, "GET IN THE FUCKING VAN!"

Charlie and Paul round the corner and come to the dirt parking lot at the end of a gravel trail that leads to the entrance of the canyon that they are now standing in.

Jane whirls at them screaming, "I HAVE HER. IF YOU WAN'T HER? BRING BOTH CLANS TO THE VOLTURI CAPITOL."

And with those words Jane hops – through the window – into the driver seat of the white van and speeds away.

"Why would they need a van-" Charlie's question is interrupted when both he and Paul get a look into the rear of the white van through clear glass.

Renee is being beaten with a police baton by a man who looks like Jane's twin. Alec.


	23. Single

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"How did that just happen?" Charlie says his voice still cracking.

"Bro. Bro. Get control of you voice. Constant cracking is not good for anything…period. So take a deep breath and calm down." Paul says.

After a deep breathe in through his nose and a breath out of his mouth Charlie says in a strong yet still panicked voice, "How did that just happen?"

"Well they were vampires." Paul says.

"Yeah. But shouldn't we have…I don't know." Charlie says, "Wait. Do we know who those vampires are?"

"No." Paul says hesitantly, "Even if we don't we shouldn't go looking after them."

"Why's that?" Charlie says, "I'm trying to take your advice and calm down. But I can't do that if I have to keep asking questions. Think you can just explain everything neatly?"

"Neatly…seriously? I think you need a KAT scan." Paul says.

"No need to insult me. You were saying?" Charlie says.

"Think about it." Paul says, "Jane essentially said, I have Bella if you want her bring both clans. Both clans."

"What could that even mean though?" Charlie says. He shakes his head, frustrated at himself for not being quick enough to save Renee.

"I'm assuming she means two specific clans." Paul says, "As to what clans mean? I honestly have no fucking clue."

"Well that's just great." Charlie says gesturing to himself and Paul, "Aren't we just supposed to give up at this point?"

"No." Paul says, "Didn't you even hear her?"

"Who?" Charlie says.

"Oh my god." Paul says shaking Charlie's shoulders, "Get your fucking head in the game."

"Oh you mean Jane?" Charlie says, "That psychotic bitch that kidnapped my wife?"

"WIFE?" Paul screams then lowering his voice he says, "She's not your wife…have that?"

"No I don't have that." Charlie says getting defensive, "She IS my wife."

"She's 16 years old god damn it." Paul says, "That's to fucking young!"

"All we have to do is…"

"I'm sorry…we?!" Paul says getting ready to punch Charlie for not seeing the obvious, "There is no we in whatever obsessive clusterfuck you have planned."

"Fine." Charlie says with a twitchy smile on his face, "What do you propose?"

"She's not married." Paul says deciding to reign in his temper…for now, "I thought that was obvious."

"But I'm married to her." Charlie says.

"Yeah that true?" Paul says getting seriously irritated but trying to not let it show, "Well that Renee? Is not married to you."

"What the fuck?" Charlie says trying to understand he asks, "Could you please explain slowly and clearly?"

"Okay. I really don't want this to end up with either me punching you or you punching me. So let's just agree to not punch each other. Deal? Deal." Paul says clearing his throat he grabs a swig from a flask, "It's not alcohol if you were wondering. Eh anyway, that Renee your used to Charlie? She's gone."

"Gone?" Charlie says, "As in doesn't exist?"

"No yes I don't know. I'm not the one with the powers." Paul says, "Listen I really don't know what happened. The only thing I do know, and I know this with certainty, is that the current version of Renee. The one that was just kidnapped and beaten right before our eyes, is just a 16 year old girl."

Charlie's face looks solemn as Paul explains why he is now without a wife. "So I'm single?" Charlie says, "But how does that explain Bella?"

"It doesn't." Paul says, "I don't know, but I think her story is going to have to be changed completely. Hold on."

Paul reaching to his pants pocket and pulls out his smart phone. He mutters as to who it could be, stalling, but when he sees the caller ID he immediately picks up. "Hello?!" Paul shouts.

"Well that was unpleasant."

"What do you mean?" Paul says confused.

"You shouted in my fucking ear retard. That's not a pleasant way to introduce yourself."

"What do you mean?" Paul says again confused.

"If you were wondering about Bella? I've found her. And I assure you we will make sure she disappears of the face of this planet. We won't kill her, just erase all evidence of her previous existence and build her a new identity." *click* *boom*


	24. Ginger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella emerged slowly. Despite the long time she had been imprisoned in unconsciousness Bella still had control of her thought process. Something deep inside of Bella told her to keep her eyes closed and her breathing deep and rhythmic.

At first Bella sensed nothing then slowly ever so slowly she managed to find out more details of her current surroundings. Silence…dead silence. It was strange to hear nothing after the brief insanity when she had discovered her special ability.

"But based on what you will hear when you wake up you will know that that ability isn't that special."

The voice was the first thing Bella was aware of when she started to wake up. It was soft but demanding cool but hot a voice that would keep Bella calm to put it differently it was a military voice.

The owner of the voice was most likely a person who had been through basic training and at least several years of combat. Bella remembered the recent war that had been waged outside the US so it wasn't hard for her to imagine that the speaker was military.

Feeling that something wasn't right Bella decided to think on who and where the voice had been spoken. A pale face. That was all. Just a pale face that Bella couldn't pinpoint the features of.

It only seemed to float at the edges of her barely perceptible vision never coming closer. Bella could tell it was a pale face but she couldn't discern any other features so the identity or gender was left as a mystery.

What Bella did remember was a standard military uniform with the common military boots. Everything was very clean and military like. Nothing was out of place and everything looked professional like only a military officer could pull off.

It's a women. That was the missing detail that Bella couldn't remember. Now Bella had the full picture a pale faced women.

But wait that wasn't the full picture. Bella thought harder and she realized she still couldn't discern the woman's face. Which was disappointing since Bella wished she could know the face of her rescuer/kidnapper.

A shiver ran though Bella and she felt the blanket pulled tight around her body cocooning her. At first she thought she had been restrained but then she thought, how stupid to restrain someone with a blanket.

A voice not from Bella's mind but from off to the right side of her bed spoke something about a nightmare. Bella knew they had seen her shiver and realized that she wasn't following her inner voice very closely.

What happened next almost made Bella flinch, another voice spoke this time next to her ear. The voice was the same from earlier. The pale faced military woman who had pulled Bella from the freezing Phoenix River just as the water finally fully submerged around Bella.

The shock of the severe cold meant that Bella couldn't use her power. Now that she thought about it Bella wasn't sure that was her ability at all. Bella was confused as to why she couldn't use her ability to assess the situation around her so she could properly confront the two people in the room with her.

An arm shifted around Bella's midsection and Bella shivered and moaned.

"Good you're awake. I was beginning to think I had been warming a corpse."

"Huh?" Bella muttered deciding to throw all caution to the wind and just roll with it.

"You were submerged in the infamously cold Phoenix River for more than a day."

"Holy shit. How?" Bella asked and was about to say more when she finally realized what her body had rejected and kept from her mind for so long.

"When I dragged you out of the Phoenix River I knew you needed to be heated up. We don't really have heaters hear at the Phoenix Army Instillation so I decided to use myself."

"Am I naked?" Bella says.

"We're both naked lying on a mattress with only a thin blanket covering us."

"I guess you guys…" Bella says but is interrupted.

"No stop right there. There aren't any guys at the PAI only girls."

"Really? That's kind of weird." Bella says, "Where are the guys?"

"Were you not paying attention to the last war?"

"Not really." Bella says.

"Where did you live before…?"

"I lived with my mother Renee." Bella says.

"In Renee Vile? You fucking serous? Don't sell me all that shit about that place being a safe zone."

"What?" Bella says, "Safe zone what do you mean?"

"My name is Ginger."

"Okay." Bella says, "What do you mean by safe zone?"

"I'll get to that, eventually." Ginger says, "Do you want to know about your current health condition?"

"Nope. Already know what it is." Bella says, "I'm basically frozen but I can still talk."

"Basically." Ginger says with a little bit of a gruff chuckle.

"Ginger."

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what you mean by safe zone?"

"No, probably not."

"Damn it all."

"I know. Life sucks."


	25. Berserker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Welcome to the 25th hunger games! This is the first quarter quell! (Not really)**

* * *

"What else can I do?" Bella asks in such a concerned voice that Ginger let out a sigh.

"How should I know?" Ginger says, "I'm not the one who's frozen."

Bella stays silent for a moment and considers her current predicament. Her consciousness is currently focused on talking to Ginger. Taking the time to focus Bella explores the very thin edge of her mind.

The simple acknowledge of her mind's existence is a mental struggle for Bella – so much so that Bella's thoughts become her words and she says, "Wow she was right. I'm literally frozen."

"I'm guessing you're thinking out loud." Ginger says confident she is right, "Damn your skin is very cold."

Bella continues to struggle with her mind. Suddenly coming to the conclusion that she can't push any farther into her own mind Bella gives up the effort entirely. She asks Ginger, "Why can't I think properly?"

"I think it's because you've just been through something truly traumatic." Ginger says, "Why don't you get some rest? That way you'll heal faster."

"But…" Bella starts to protest but is cut off by Ginger's lips meeting hers. Warmth starts spreading through Bella's body starting at the pit of her stomach and expanding slowly but surely.

Bella's eyes widen when she recognizes the warmth as desire. In response to Bella's eyes widening Ginger increases the pressure of her kissing until Bella feels like she couldn't control the smoldering desire to kiss Ginger back.

'_This should defiantly warm her up._' Ginger thinks as she embraces Bella and crushes their bodies together. Ginger's hands begin to explore Bella's body, once Ginger's hands start roaming over Bella's body Ginger feels Bella moan and twitch, '_Ah. So she is enjoying herself…that's just an added bonus nothing more._' Ginger convinces herself while tracing Bella's chiseled iron hard abs with the tips of her fingers of her right hand while her left holds Bella firmly pressed against her form. The movements cause Bella to twitch again and Ginger feels her beginning to kiss her back but then Bella stops herself and resigns herself to simple submit to Ginger's kisses – Ginger does in fact notice that Bella isn't protesting and seems to be enjoying herself with Ginger. '_I do hope to god that this doesn't spiral out of control. I'm only warming her; surely this method won't have any lasting effects? My mom was Christian and my dad was Catholic I would like to respect my parents, I was after all taught respect by the US Army. Then again I am an Atheist so it doesn't really matter, and I can't even envision a 'god' anyway. _' With these thoughts Ginger lifts her arms so Bella straddles the woman in her late twenties with her thighs firmly pressed against her hips. The movement forces both the girls clits together and the shock snaps Bella temporarily out of her lust-induced stupor.

"I'm warm, I'm warm." Bella says frantically, "Please can you stop?"

"But you're enjoying yourself," Ginger says her voice undeniable scruffy and very low pitched, "and besides I'm Atheist so I don't really have a problem with it, premarital sex that is."

"Yeah well I'm not used to it. It's a little weird." Bella says and shakes her head to stop Ginger from asking her again, "Yes I did and am enjoying myself immensely." '_How do I word this so I don't hurt her feelings? Fuck now she's crying._'

"You hated it." Ginger pulls away and gets off the mattress. Bella's eyes open and she sees a pair of heavenly muscular calves that look like they were carved by and meant for angels.

"No I didn't hate it." Bella says shocked at both the feeling of guilt at making such a robust woman cry and her ability to think back again in her complete control. '_If only I'd been thinking properly I wouldn't have done what I'd just done. Damn it._'

"Yes you did. You said it was weird. I…I'mjustnotusedtothatkindofrejection. Imeanivecomeonetotohergirlsbutnoneofthemhavehatedmeforit." Ginger spoke very rapidly, so fast that all of her words blended together into an indiscernible mess.

"Slow down." Bella says then curses her self, '_Shit! That's not what I meant to say._'

"AH! Fine!" Ginger screams and arches her back howling. She's completely naked and Bella can't help but to stare. If Bella thought the legs were heavenly angelic muscular then she was in for a shock when she saw the rest of Ginger.

The calves firmness, all of Ginger's firmness for that matter, had the consistence of soft marble. Harding to harder than rock marble when clenched but soft and malleable when relaxed. Ginger was defiantly not relaxed.

Not surprisingly her hair color was…red. Ginger was a ginger.

Ginger was sweating…profusely. It acted like oil and coated her deep tan skin. It was so deep that Bella had trouble of place her ethnic origin.

The marble hard muscular wonder continued up from her entire lower legs unto her massive thighs. Bella's eyes quickly assessed Ginger's whole backside…her back was tight ridged and ramrod straight.

Every muscle on Ginger's body seemed to be tight and in full definition. The sheer amount of muscle and the impossible definition of every fiber made Ginger look like one of those legendary berserkers. The people rumored to enter a trance like violent state in which they seemed immune to injuries they sustained and gain unholy strength, enough of it in fact that they could very well punch through solid wood and still destroy anything and anyone who got in their sight.

Her arms were like two battering rams connected to massive shoulders, those arms were currently stretched out in front of her and blood ugly cries were shrieking from her lips. Ginger was beyond pissed, beyond even Bella's preconceived trance like state that she imagined berserkers entering.

Nothing like Bella could even imagine could prepare her for Ginger's rage. It started immediately and Ginger's fists were punching though wood sheet rock and plaster…like it was air. Ginger's screams intensified as she began tearing large chunks out of the surrounding walls.

An entirety of 14 walls was demolished – all except for the ones leading outside – when Bella finally realized that she had to do something.

Ginger was a berserker that much was obvious from the fast and massive physical destruction. Ginger was a human that much was obvious from the fact that Bella could see half the mess covered in blood, thick bright red congealing blood.

The air inside the building seemed to smolder in heat as waves of foul smelling steam rose from the clots of blood mixed in with the rubble. Bella frantically wanted to summon her ability but she then realized that berserkers used this rage state to calm themselves before something important… '_Or when something terrible happens. That something would be me guarantee it._' Bella thinks as she collects her thoughts and looks around.

Besides the smoldering blood coated ruble strewn everywhere…literally everywhere…the area Bella was in wasn't affected at all, '_Well that's disturbing. Even in the violent trance like state a berserker still has their mental capacity…it's just geared entirely toward violence…which kind of scares me to be honest._' Bella thinks and grabs her backpack (which somehow miraculously ended up wherever Bella currently was) and took out the piercing tools and sat down on the mattress to continue the piercing she never got to finish.

Sticking out her tongue Bella chose the best tongue piercing in the bag inside of her backpack and pierced her tongue. This was after she had finished with her ears, which now each had 39 tiny treated pure gold loops in them.

"Brows next…" Bella mutters to herself as Ginger punches a hole in the ceiling and climbs through it onto the second floor of the building.

The same destruction that happened on the first floor could now be heard on the second floor. Ginger had the foresight – even when in her violent trance – to leave the support beams holding up the floor and ceiling of the building. This was obviously so Bella wouldn't get injured by any falling debris.

Bella pierced each of her brows three times – just to bring them out – with dull metal rods. Later – once her eyebrows had lifted – Bella would replace the dull metal rods with gold ones

Bella – still completely naked – lay down on the mattress and pierced her belly button going for a hanging tiny gold medallion that had the words beauty and love carved onto it in tiny gold script – in English obviously.

Looking inside of her backpack once she was finished with the piercing Bella searches for her change of clothes that she always stores in her backpack. Surprisingly enough – despite what was currently going on above her and what had happened around her – Bella found the clothes inside to be just perfect.

Bella left Star Wars hoodie inside the backpack because she still found the air inside the building to be quite hot. Standing up Bella put on a Nike sports bra – since she really didn't have big boobs, Bella was only 16. During puberty – which Bella had already experienced (and did not want to repeat) – Bella had fully grown, to her knowledge anyway.

Slipping on panties and a pair of fresh – actually everything was fresh – underwear Bella pulled out her favorite T-shirt and sighed. "Werewolf in Paris baby. Got the movie poster on it and everything." Bella says when she realized the demolition has stopped.

Before she can get on her shorts and quickly put on her ankle socks and put on her cross fit training shoes Ginger is in front of her. Bella is wearing a T-shirt and underwear…nothing else.

"That's awkward." Bella says, "Not that I mind. Listen I need to tell you something."

"Yes you do need to tell me something." Ginger says, "I want you to be very specific. What's you favorite color?"

"White." Bella says.

"Food?"

"Any."

"Moment in your life?"

Bella clears her throat and answers clearly, "Whatever happened on this mattress I'm currently standing on."

"Seriously?" Ginger says her voice not at all sounding surprised. She steps closer to Bella and says, "You said it was weird. I clearly take that as I sign of rejection."

"I fucking loved it okay?" Bella says her voice getting passionate, "It was the best fucking thing that's ever happened to me. Period."

"I'll let you know right now I'm a lesbian." Ginger says, "Are you a lesbian."

"Yes of course." Bella says, "I do after all have a major crush on a woman."

"Do tell?" Ginger says getting intrigued.

"I would love to chat here with you standing there naked…but you're covered in blood." Bella says clenching her teeth.

"Why's that a deterrent?" Ginger asks.

"I can't stand the sight of blood." Bella answers in a clipped tone.

"Fine." Ginger says rolling her eyes, "I'll go and clean up. Oh don't give me that look, there's a river half a mile away right? Yes I will walk naked to and from the river. All you have to do is have a towel and a fresh change of clothes for me…think you can do that?"

"Yes madam. Is there a wardrobe preference?" Bella says.

"My fulls US Army get up…you know what I'm talking about." Ginger says and charges through the wall behind Bella and sprints toward the river.

"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THIS FUCKING BUILDING?" Bella screams to which the ginger berserker responds with, "OF COURSE NOT!"

Grumbling Bella turns back and groans – she can clearly see the now cooled ruble covered in blood baring her path to an untouched very large suitcase. "Great that suitcase must have Ginger's Army uniform inside of it. Now I have to climb over all the ruble even more great."

Luckily Bella's shoes were meant for cross training and would most defiantly get her over the rubble quite easily. Slipping on her shorts socks and shoes thereby completing her outfit Bella climbed over the rubble and walked to the giant suite case and propped it up against a wall unzipping it and letting the top fall away.

"Perfect." Ginger's voice sighs form directly behind Bella.

"Done already? Holy shit that was fast." Bella says.

"I lied about the river." Ginger says, "I simply went to an – and I'm not kidding – outdoor shower. Simply a shower head on attached to a small wall at the top of a hill."

"What's going on?" Bella asks, "Seriously what's the current situation. Not the worlds situation but a-"

"Stop right there I get what you saying…just let me get dressed first." Ginger says.

Bella watches as Ginger transforms herself from the sexually alluring ginger berserker to an intimidating (and no less sexually alluring) US Army officer.

"My young lady. We are at war." Ginger says in an emotionless voice, "The enemy is unknown and seems to kill and an incredible amount of males."

"You mean…?" Bella says for the second time that morning completely shell shocked.

"Yes." Ginger says nodding gravely, "If someone doesn't find out who the enemy is and eliminates them…all males on planet earth will be wiped from existence…permanently."


	26. Wreckage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I apologize for not uploading. Couldn't think of a good chapter idea for the 1st 25th chapter.**

**Authors note II: Every 25 chapters I want to release an exceptionally long chapter. I do hope you're still interested in the story...**

* * *

Charlie sighed and wiped his nose using the sleeve of his stolen police uniform. Both Charlie and Paul had taken the uniforms off the corpses of several dead policeman they had found in the scant seconds after Bella's 'breakdown'.

Charlie wiped again and still – after a few seconds – found snot leaking out of his nostrils. "Must have a slight cold." Charlie says unassumingly knowing he is right.

"Same here." Paul says in the same tone taking out a handkerchief and attempting to clean himself up, "So…what should we do now?"

"Well…" Charlie says taking his uniform off and tearing it into several strips of cloth revealing a water soaked undershirt clinging to his muscles underneath, "We could start by following this here trail."

"You think that's a good idea?" Paul asks his concern merited because neither of them men knew how they had gotten to the dam, much less how they got through the surrounding area.

"What's with the concern?" Charlie asks in response to Paul's question.

"Just to remind you we – you and I that is – live in a class 4 breakout zone." Paul says, "And another reminder…that means…"

"Nope." Charlie says setting down the light blue rags on a clean rock and motioning to Paul's shirt he says, "Hand me that uniform. I want to tear it into rags, that way we will be able to dress plenty of wounds. Since we will has a substantial amount of rags."

"Solid logic there sir." Paul says handing Charlie his stolen police uniform shirt, "You mean it's not a class 3 breakout?"

"No. It's a class 5." Charlie says adding Paul's torn up shirt strips to their pile of medical rags, "That means the entire world is experiencing an outbreak."

"Just for clarification would you mind explaining that class breakout system?" Paul says, "There's a crashed helicopter at the top of the cliff, and I think we can get to it from here. It would be wise to check the wreckage for anything we can salvage."

"Okay sounds like a good idea. And anyway helicopters usually always – depending on what designation it is – have more than one med kit inside. That would be useful…if it's military? Then we are in luck." Charlie says and begins the trek up the side of the cliff to the wreaked helicopter.

Charlie explained; class 1 equaled a small area say a building or a complex or a university, class 2 equaled an entire town, class 3 equaled and entire city, class 4 equaled an entire state no matter how big, class 5 equaled the entire face of planet earth. The class breakout system referred to the level of zombie breakouts that could occur.

The two men had to climb up the shear side of the cliff face – which rose almost 100 feet into the air. Charlie was police trained in rock climbing and an Olympic level athlete. Paul – who was currently 40 Charlie 30 – had played in the NFL for almost 10 years. During one of the longest NFL careers in history Paul Arielle never once got injured.

Both men had extreme physical prowess. This however meant jack shit in a zombie apocalypse, in such a situation you needed both physical and mental prowess.

A smart move for Charlie and Paul would have been to approach the helicopter form atop the cliff, this way they could safely check from a distance if there were any walkers or crawlers inside the wreckage.

"You were lying down there didn't you?" Paul asks as the two reach the half-way point to the helicopter wreckage.

"Of course." Charlie says, "I was lying…mostly…about containing the zombie apocalypse."

"Hum…" Paul says with a suspicious glance over at Charlie, "If you had the virus in you possession how did it get out?"

"I can't tell you." Charlie says abruptly.

After that the two men continued the climb in silence. Obviously the two would still be a part of the same survivor group, but that didn't mean that Charlie had to tell Paul everything about the past. As long as both men told the truth to each other about the present everything between them should work out fine.

At the top of the cliff Charlie and Paul discover the wreckage to be nothing more than a simple civilian military issued material transport helicopter.

"Not what I was hoping for…but I'm not complaining." Charlie says hoisting himself through the open side of the metal hull and into the still somewhat intact helicopter.

"Same here man I'm just glad the medical kit is still attached to the wall…that means it hasn't been opened by anyone yet." Paul says pulling himself inside after Charlie.

Both of them search the wreckage from top to bottom checking all the corners. They found 3 large 6 medium and 9 small sized med kits, 2 internally suppressed SMGs, 1 trench spike, 1 lobo, 1 internally suppressed long range high caliber suppression rifle, 1 rucksack containing nonperishable food and water, 1 rucksack containing two survival kits and more than enough ammo for all the guns, and 2 hand held military radios.

Both men high fived each other for such a lucky find…they would need all of it in the coming months and more importantly they would need each other even more the coming morning.


	27. Newspaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I put the disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter for safety reasons...if I get sued I don't have the money to pay.**

* * *

The sun was setting as Charlie walked down the street, his hand rubbing against the stubble that had started to grow on his jaw, Paul was watching closely ahead of them, with Charlie distracted both of them didn't see the threat until it was almost two late.

Charlie and Paul find themselves in the middle of a housing complex, somehow both of them stumbled into the middle of one of the new buildings that had come with the latest president of the United States.

Charlie and Paul walk up to a newspaper lying on the ground, it wasn't covered in blood and it looked like someone had left it there purposely and left the immediate area so the newspaper wouldn't get ripped or stolen.

What Charlie and Paul didn't know was that they were currently being watched by something truly terrible. Something that would prove Charlie's innocence but also condemn him.

The wind outside was howling like some high voiced animal was stuck in some sort of trap, the life was being squeezed out of the surrounding trees and the wind seemed to be morning their pain in its gusty gales.

The building was large to say the least, when in reality a single building didn't exist, for a building had to have 1 floor 4 walls 1 roof. This building had none of those or at least none that were discernible. All that now existed in that forgotten space was a very foreboding decaying structure that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for centuries it was so dark.

The metal had kept its original structure and color, which should have been impossible since it had been made 15 years previously. The method of making metal unsusceptible to rust and the elements was highly unmoral since it involved 69 humans being harvested for basic Death Alchemical Ingredients - basically anything humans could produce.

The Death Alchemical Ingredients were in reality a bunch of fabricated lies. Only those who had actually built the housing complex, or the building knew what the metal was really made of. Despite the convince of just asking the original builders what the metal is and the purpose of the housing complex no one had apparently asked them.

"Do you think they're here?" Paul asks looking at a picture of Mozilla on the front page of the newspaper under the bold title THE 45TH PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES.

"Don't know why they had to put that on there." Charlie says completely ignoring Paul's question, "I mean we all saw the election."

"Ha. Yeah we did." Paul says picking up the newspaper and reads the first half of the main article.

**The 45th President of the United States, Mozilla, was last seen touring the recent Housing Complex, the builders of this establishment designate, using a macabre name, this structure as the DeathAlchemicalIngredient.**

**When asked of the origins of Housing Complex, or the DAI, Mozilla wasn't able to tell. But when asked about the purpose he was more than willing to, spill the beans, as it were. Mozilla was recently elected as the 45th President of the United States succeeding Barack Obama, mysteriously no one currently knows what has happened to the now former president despite almost two weeks since Mozilla's election and inauguration.**

**Speculative rumors, which we the newspaper do not condone, say that Mozilla or someone close to him is responsible for the disturbing turn America had taken. Building crews are massive and demolition crews are even bigger.**

Paul turns to page 6 and finds the rest of the article and exclaims, "What the hell, how?"

"Read. I'm sure it'll give us some clues." Charlie says now reading over Paul's shoulder, Paul shifts the newspaper so Charlie can get a better view.

**What is going on? Why has the best president ever (some say he may pass up every single one of the 44 previous) doing this to America? Spreading fear? At this point we've figured it out. The media and the public have seen through the governments' folly attempt at lying and we're not fooled.**

**There's a zombie apocalypse coming to America isn't there? We know about the incidents in Israel, what's to stop what's happening there from spreading? It has been found out by the media &amp; shared to the people that Israel scientists have been experimenting with brain matter.**

**What's that about something that humans only use a very small less than 10% mental capacity? The Israel scientists know they can change that and increase the amount of brain capacity we actually use. Don't believe? Defer to and find the person in the picture below if you want proof.**

Below the end of the article is a picture of Isabella Swan on her 1st birthday. The newspaper was dated 15 years previously on Bella's 1st birthday.


	28. Hive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Without even realizing it Charlie somehow managed to anger the thing watching them. Maybe it was his obvious humanity, maybe it wasn't. Whatever it was it certainly didn't end well for either of the men.

The vampire slowly walked forward hidden in the shadows. The sun had begun to set and was currently being blocked by the building's odd structure, so the creature of the night was able to approach without being seen.

Charlie's head snapped up and he stared directly at the approaching vampire, only he didn't see anything. Things had gotten so dark that Charlie's eyes hadn't yet adjusted, Paul's were the same, both men had temporarily lost their eyesight and their feeble human eyes couldn't distinguish shapes in the darkness.

Which was the only reason the vampire stopped. It was curious as to why the human hadn't cried out yet. This vampire had brethren in the country of Israel, and could communicate telepathically with them over any distance.

His mind was connected to the others thanks to a queen mind, one that was human. The vampire's job had been to find the queen mind carrier. Simply put, the vampire had to find and turn the one human that could help the Vampire Hive Minds finally have what they had wanted for a long time.

The problem in Israel would defiantly complicate things. The vampire didn't want anything to interfere with the rise of the Vampire Hive Minds, but it looked like _another_ mythical creature would be vying for the throne over humanity.

For too long had the civilized Vampires, Werewolves, and Golems had kept themselves in check so they wouldn't wipe out humanity. Though there was 1 time, the vampire recalled, where the mythical creatures couldn't help slaughtering humans.

The obsessive genocide had somehow continued through almost 12 weeks before something truly terrible happened. Zombies rose to fight back against the Vampires, Werewolves, and Golems that were relentlessly attacking and slaughtering their hosts.

A species of mythical creature that had become Hive Minded would no longer consort with his or her original brethren. The strange thing was Hive Minds were only supposed to develop in mythical creatures, not humans. But the species of creatures somehow over powered the 3 mythical creature classes and allowed their hosts to rise to such extreme numbers that simply wiping them out with genocide was no longer an option.

The vampire considered this as it stared into the human eyes of the one it was looking for, but the eyes weren't attached to the mind it was looking for. This frustrated the vampire to no end. Finally after searching for days on end without blood it had finally found what it was looking for, only to find out it really wasn't was it was looking for.

Paul sneezed and the vampire glared at him, which did nothing since Paul's eyes hadn't adjusted to the light.

"Let's get some light going." Charlie says and walks over to an ancient looking light switch.

The vampire hisses as Charlie's hand touches the switch but it is too late. Light now floods in to the entire building, illuminating the vampire and a colossal horde of Human Hive Minds approaching the building form half a miles distance.

"Dear god." Charlie whispers in a stunned voice. The vampire hissed again and lunged toward the switch. It flips it but it doesn't do any good, the hordes attention had already been attracted an their relentless hunger would attract them to the groups location with or without the aid of light.

"What the hell are those things?" The vampire hisses low in its breath.

"How should I know? You're the vampire." Charlie says and sets his rucksack on in the middle of the room, Paul does the same and the two men prepare themselves for an attack.

What the two men don't realize is that Human Hive Minds aren't the same thing as zombies. Zombies had been there at first, but a Werewolf, Golem, or a Vampire could easily dispatch them.

The Human Hive Minds were just biding their time until they released the Zombie plague on the world, except next time it wouldn't just target humans; it would target any living thing.

A true Zombie apocalypse would be ushered upon the world and nothing natural could stop it.


	29. Horde

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I'll be getting rid of the Disclaimer, I just feel it's not necessary. You guys (or girls) tell me if I should put it back up.**

* * *

Slowly, as to not prompt the horde to approach any faster than they already were, Charlie backed away from the approaching Human Hive Minds. "We need to get away from here." Charlie said cautiously not sure if what he had planned would work.

"What do you have in mind, human?" The vampire said its voice cold and calm.

"I was thinking we could go to the nearest industrial building plant and find one of those smoke stack structures, you know the ones where 3 of them are placed in a tight triangle?" Charlie said.

"Yes of course." Paul said, "Do we need our rucksacks?"

"Do they have weapons in them, tools, medicine, food?" The vampire said, "If yes than take 1 small med kit for both of you, 1 weapon, and 3 days worth of food and water."

"What about the rest of it?" Paul said with his eyes still focused on the slowly approaching colossal horde.

"Leave it here. We need to get to the three industrial smoke stacks now!" The vampire screams, the sound thrumming through the air visibly causing a ripple.

Before the ripple of pure sound could reach the horde Charlie and Paul grabbed two small rucksacks containing all that the vampire had said to bring. The held their chosen weapons in their hands and prepared to run.

"Load you weapons and bring enough ammo for 6 days of light fighting, we'll be facing 3 days of heavy fighting, so bring more than you would think you would need." The vampire said screaming in a focused shout towards the horde.

A sonic boom sounded as the vampire's vocal cords cracked the sound barrier and the wave traveled almost twice the speed of sound. When the sound missile reached the horde inconceivable screeches wrenched their way violently outwards, tearing through the sound missile completely stopping it in its tracks.

"Oh shit, run!" The vampire shouted and backing up a few feet, while prompting Charlie and Paul with its hands to run, sucked in a breath and held it concentrating.

A single voice rose from the horde, hundreds of thousands of monsters raised their heads and let loose a single piercing howl, after the vocal display the entirety of the horde began to swiftly approach the solitary vampire.

The vampire hissed accepting they're challenge and formed several light and sound meteors from 100 feet above the horde and launched them straight down, they missed entirely, the horde was moving too fast.

Cursing and thinking it is over, the vampire ran for its life. It now knew it couldn't face these monster all alone, it had used all of its power, and it had been for nothing. Rapidly it shot towards the fleeing men, and came upon the three smoke stacks.

They were, conveniently, made from Golem stone, which was literally invincible. A streak of pure darkness swollen with power fought its way through the light towards the three solitary figures standing atop the smoke stacks, once it came in contact with the direct sun rays it was violently and abruptly pushed back.

Once the darkness struck the sunlight it spread out in the shadows of the building complex and turned into an impenetrable fog bank of suffocating black swirling liquid. As the sun continued to set and the moon made its presence known the darkness condensed into a solid state, except it now swirled with ever increasing violent almost frantic movements.

The vampire looked up at the sun and was shocked, tendrils of writhing smoky pitch-black ink was spreading in a dense cloud and began to rise over the building, trying to block the sun out. This time the sunlight striking the fog bank didn't disperse the darkness it only made the darkness move with a greatly increased frantic pitch.

The horde overran the building complex and swarmed over its massive structure as if they were ants and it was a simple leaf on a forest floor. They completely covered the huge structure and began to eat away at the metal; the chemicals in the metal began to feed and begun a transmutation on the Human Hive Minds.

From the entire horde, at lest the parts of it that were feasting on the metal, a horrendous ripping sound could now be heard. The sound of 400,000 human bodies being ripped violently apart and reassembled at a rapid pace blocked out all other sounds, and the sight of it seemed to make Charlie, the vampire, and Paul to develop tunnel vision.

No matter how long they stared at the feasting, transforming horde they could not become distilled to the sight.

"Bring you're weapons up! WEAPONS! UP!" The vampire screamed only one octave above the massive encroaching din of the horde feasting on solid adamantium.

Charlie and Paul heard the Vampire and began firing into the horde at random. Their weapons had absolutely no effect. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" Charlie and Paul scream to the vampire who stands with them atop the platform that had been built on the peak of all 3 industrial smoke stacks.

"I don't have time for this." The vampire said to itself, somehow Charlie and Paul heard his tone and their were suddenly fearful of him more than the horde, "Come to me humans. Accept you're new destiny."

The two humans stripped themselves down to their shorts and slowly approached the vampire in the middle of the platform.


	30. Torture

Renee whimpered and felt a kick to her side, which only made her whimper again. Every time Renee made any sound she felt a blow come from a source, which would either be a police baton, punch, or kick.

Her body hurt all over and Renee wished that she could just close her eyes and wish all the pain away, except when she closed her eyes Renee felt like her face had been caved in. After the pain subsided just a fraction Renee felt what must have been the imprint of a shoe on her forehead.

A few, one, or two voices mumbled something Renee could make out, and she was going to respond when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left ear. In fact the whole side of her face now ached, it felt like someone had punched her ear and ended up damaging more that her audio input.

Now Renee could only hear partially out of her right ear, since her left ear was deaf her right had an incessant ringing sounding through it. Renee moaned loudly and rolled to one side, wondering if that would help anything. Perhaps her assaulter would miss his next shot?

The pain in her lower back told her that no such thing would be possible. '_This guy must be_ _good,_' Renee thought to herself now trying to fight off pain from the base of her spine. '_He didn't need to be good. I'm in a van,_' Renee suddenly remembered with horror.

When she listened with her right her Renee found that the ringing was only light, whisper quiet, the main source of the incessant ringing wasn't that at all. Listening closer again Renee found that what she thought had been ringing was actually a metallic grinding.

The voices babbled again but Renee couldn't really hear them, since her right ear was pressed tightly against the side of the van, where the metallic screeching could be hear the loudest. A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and Renee felt herself get lifted up. She opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it because they felt like they would bug out of their sockets from the pain.

Renee felt her right arm be violently torn from her body at the shoulder, then an even more unbearable pain happened after Renee realized it was only dislocated. Her right shoulder popped back in the same time her left shoulder was dislocated, the both felt exactly the same, excruciatingly painful. After the left one was dislocated it was replaced with the same spike of pain.

Renee fought the scream that rose in her throat, '_Don't give them the satisfaction of hurting you, or hearing you scream._' A blow, from what Renee couldn't tell, landed between Renee's shoulder blades and her body slammed against the side of the van. The thud and momentum of Renee's body slamming to one side sent the whole vehicle careening on two wheels.

Something screeched, and this time it wasn't the back fender, the source of the metallic grinding Renee had heard. Renee's abuser grabbed the back of her shirt again and turned her around so she could see their face, only the person that was doing this to her...they were dressed so none of their skin showed. The only thing Renee could see was the blood read, angry eyes of her abuser. Renee could tell the person was male, due to his heartbreaking gorgeousness, and his eyes contained a severe and heart crippling hate for Renee.

"Why do you hate me?" Renee whispered halting because the pain was almost too great.

"Because you exist." Alec said looking deeper into Renee's eyes, "You're scent is unholy, the smell that is your soul lingers on this world, it must be extinguished. Or at the very least tainted. Because. You. Are. Human."

Renee's fear intensified as she realized what was holding her really was. He wasn't human, '_Than what was he then?_' Renee thought. But her thoughts were interrupted as Alec slammed his fist into her side, the fist was holding a knife. It was very thin but shark, it left a small hole that was now leaking blood slowly running, down, down her leg in unstoppable red rivers of life._  
_

Alec flicked the very small knife away and it skittered to the side of the van, away from Renee who could have used it as a weapon. Alec then punched Renee in the throat, which caused her vocal cords to close momentarily so she couldn't speak, or scream. Renee could only watch as Alec slowly, methodically began to tear her body apart, with his bear hands.

Pretty soon Renee's voice returned to her with a squeak, but she couldn't bring her self to scream. The only thing was breathing, nothing she could do could stop the frantic pace that it was now running at. '_I don't even know how I got here. All I remember is me sitting on my bed in my bedroom and then...and then. A flash of light, pure radiant, unstoppable light. It somehow brought me here, I thought I recognized someone, but I guess I was wrong. I have no one, not even myself._'


	31. Bitten

What felt like sand brushed against Renee's calves, and in that moment she realized she had fell unconscious and was now being dragged through an area that contained some amount of sand. Renee moaned and her head slammed itself against the hard unyielding ground.

She felt grit grinding its way into her scalp, and Renee wanted so bad to cry out in pain. Knowing that crying out would only bring worse pain, Renee stayed silent, as her kidnappers dragged her someplace through the sand.

Mumbling voices could be heard, though Renee could clearly hear them she couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly she realized it was the burlap sack tied around her head that was making the voices sound muffled.

After what felt like hours her captors lifted Renee so one of them held her under the armpits, their arms encircling her in a hold she couldn't possible dream of breaking.

A hand started prodding her, and Renee had a pretty good guess it was her second captor, a woman. The one who had been torturing her earlier had obviously been male; Renee wondered what the relationship between her two captors were.

If it was weak, perhaps Renee could exploit it and somehow escape. Then again, it probably was something like a physical maybe even a sexual relationship. Not that those weren't easily manipulated, if you knew what you were doing, it's just that Renee didn't know a thing about relationships of that sort.

If Renee wanted a plan to try and escape imprisonment she was going to have to think, and fast. The mumbling voices could still be heard, and Renee would give almost anything to know who they were, and what they wanted from her. It was not long before she got her answer.

The sack was pulled roughly from Renee's head, and she gasped suddenly, like she couldn't breath. Had she been choked somehow? Renee didn't remember being choked, '_But then again,_' she thought, '_It was probably the drawstring around the mouth of the bag that was cutting off my air._'

As soon as Renee started actually getting air into her lungs, thereby providing much needed oxygen to her brain and her senses, she realized her eyes were watering. She tried blinking the moisture away, but that didn't really work.

Renee saw a blurry shape moving away from under her nose, and immediately her eyes stopped watering. She just had to blink to get rid of the moisture, but once she did Renee could see again. And she wished she couldn't almost immediately.

Renee was standing in the doorway of a torture chamber.

"Oh god no!" She whirled on her captors, who were no longer holding her, and said in a desperate voice, "Why…are you doing this to me?"

"Excellent question, perhaps when you have experienced what we have in store for you, you will realize why we are doing it." The covered man in the ski mask said, he walks towards Renee with an undeniable sick purpose in his eyes.

He eyed Renee like she was a piece of delicious candy, one he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. "Please don't come any closer." Renee said to the strangely beautiful, erotic, and terrifying man, while backing slowly away from him.

"No. Don't back away, come closer." Alec said with stunning grace coloring his voice. The implications were too glaringly obvious to ignore.

"No…no, no. I can't, I'm saving myself for someone else." Renee says still backing away from the man, and foolishly ignoring his dangerously suggestive tone.

"Oh and who might this man be…oh yes I already know you would only go for men." Alec said, and then added, "I know you Renee, and you can trust me."

The false words somehow rang true in Renee's ears, even though she knew they were not true. Continuing to back away from him, Renee debated weather to tell this man who her current love interest was or not.

"I can see you trying to decide if you going to tell me or not." Alec said with easy confidence in his voice, that Renee found disturbing, and said again with the same easy confidence, "Believe me, you should answer now. When you're actually in control of yourself."

Without thinking Renee blurted, "Charlie! His name is Charlie Swan, and…I…"

"You want to marry him? Well that's too bad, it's not going to happen, he's not going to want to marry a blood sucking monster." Alec said with finality and before Renee could reconcile he was biting and sucking.

The pain was horrendous, and unbearable. White-hot seared behind Renee's closed eyelids, and suddenly it felt like her crotch was on fire. Besides the pain Renee felt immensely violated, but she could spare no more thought because the pain consumed too much of her, and Renee was temporarily lost to the world.


	32. Drowning

**Authors note: You guys still enjoying? Can't tell, think you could leave a few more reviews? I really don't know how I'm doing, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me...thanks. XD**

* * *

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps." Alec said as he carried her through the courtyard towards the dark alley. Jane looked at him weird.

"How could you possible see her? You have her slung over your shoulder." Jane said.

"I was being sarcastic, by the way…what does she look like?" Alec said shifting so Jane could get a good look.

"Well…I wouldn't say she looked like an angel." Jane said reluctantly.

"And why would you say that?" Alec asked just as they finally came upon the entrance to the dark alleyway.

"Well…oh shit. Looks like I have a confession to make oh damn it all." Jane said, seriously dreading the talk she would have shortly, with everyone probably, "Come on Alec. Lets take her, and my confession, to the big three."

"Big 3? You do know their names right?" Alec asked stopping at a drainage pipe with a metal grate covering it, bolted to the cement of the alleyway floor.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid." Jane said her voice going nostalgic; "It's just that I've been with them for such a long time, over 3,000 years, that I just can't call them by their real names anymore."

"You don't like them, do you?" Alec said a grin stretching across his face, his tone mischievous.

"I honor, and have a deep respect for them." Jane said, and with an impatient and nervous tone, "We should hurry, I really need to get this confession out of the way." Jane drew a deep breath. "And besides we need to make sure that when Renee finishes the transformation, that she is convinced to join the Volturi."

"But what if she doesn't want to? The Volturi never force anyone into their ranks." Alec said authority and superiority coloring his voice, making him swagger, "Everyone who joins our ranks wants to. And they enjoy it."

"You sounded so arrogant just now, should I leave you?" Jane said annoyed.

"No. Who would take?" Alec said startling Jane; she had just pulled the switch that would open the drainage pipe, and wasn't really concentrating on him.

"Take what?" Jane stared at Alec, who became immeasurably uncomfortable. "Alec. Take what?" She repeated this time screaming down the drainage pipe.

"Take care of her?" "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH HER?" "Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. You can't come back in Jane, until you've collected enough to pay off you're debt."

"Enough what? What debt?" Jane shouted at Alec, whom she just realized was climbing up the drainage pipe like a spider.

Once he got to the top he looked her in the eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "You're supposed to know, you're older than I am…big sister."

And with that Alec slammed the covering back into place and Jane was stuck outside the Volturi capitol with a turning human.

'_Well that's just wonderful._' Jane thought as she looked to see where Alec had stashed Renee, in a panic Jane realized she couldn't see, or smell Renee anywhere.

She caught a whiff of something and started forward, but the grating impeded her way. '_Alec said I couldn't come back in? Well fuck him, I can come and go whenever I damn well please!_'

As soon as Jane thought his she heard a loud and frantic splashing noise, and it was with a jolt that Jane also realized that Alec had somehow stashed Renee in the fountain with out her knowing about it.

Walking back out into the courtyard Jane saw someone holding Renee under the water, screaming at her, "Filth, dirty, stinking, filth!"

A second person stood, next to the one holding Renee under the water, raising a hand the man dressed in what seemed to be a priests garb said, "I will bless and sanctify this water so that it might purge the world of your evil. Be gone Satan!" The priest/weirdo screamed, his voiced so high it cracked in multiple places.

Jane only had one thought and that was, '_What The Fuck?_'


	33. Bicycles

"Why did you get so much piercing done?" Ginger said, "Not that I have anything wrong with them…it's just that I'm curious."

"Well…when I was little I used to be a tattoo and a piercing artist." Bella responds.

"I think you may still be an artist, and can I see more of them? Or did you only do your eyebrows?" Ginger asked her voice going back to and easy, powerful, but soft tone with an implacable accent.

"No I did more…can I ask you a personal question about you're past?" Bella said with sincere curiosity in her voice.

"Sure. Go agreed…but I must warn you. You might not like what I tell you." Ginger warned in a serious, grave tone of voice.

"That's fine, I'm pretty sure I can handle it, as long as you're being honest it should be fine." Bella took a deep breath and continued. "What's you're full name…and that's not my only question." Ginger raises and eyebrow. "What I meant to say was, I'll be asking you a lot of questions not just the one, about you're full name."

"Geneva Missler Barker."

"Really? That's cool, why do you call yourself ginger, besides the hair?"

"Well it goes like this." Ginger said and suddenly looked around, "You want to find a better place to sit down and have this chat?"

"I'd love to! If such a place even existed."

"Well of course one does exist." Ginger says somewhat offended. "Will you allow me to take you to it?"

"Huh?"

"I just asked you out on a date. Will you come with me?"

"Sure…" Bella said hesitantly, "Where are we going?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really, I guess it could be a surprise."

"Good." Ginger said, "Before we go, can I see your…you know?"

"Sure, but only if you promise to answer every single one of my questions." Bella said in a tone that left no disagreement.

"Alright, alright…just get on with it." Ginger said her tone neutral.

"Why do you seem so impatient?" Bella asked.

"I don't think we should stay here long."

"Well then why don't we go to the one place? I can show you my piercing collection there." Bella asked incredulously.

"Well the place I want to take you…it's kind of public." Ginger said with reluctance.

"How could there be a public place? Isn't the earth being ravaged…by…by…?"

"Zombies? Yes…but we're inside of a blue zone…in fact almost all of Arizona is a blue zone." Ginger said.

"Huh?" Bella said confusion obvious in her voice and her tone.

"A blue zone means an uninfected zone or group of people in the middle of and infested zone. In our case it's the state of Arizona in the middle of the United States."

"Oh." Bella said with realization. Bella showed her date the piercing in her tongue, the ones in her both her ears, and the one in her belly button.

"Alright I've seen enough…time to go on a date!" Ginger said as she led Bella by the hand out the place where the front door should have been.

"So…what's this public place like, Arizona I mean?"

"The same it's always been really. It's just not improving." Ginger said still keeping hold of Bella's hand this time leading her down a dirt path to what looked like a garage building with a highway running by the front door.

"Why are we going there?" Bella asked.

"To get some transportation…you can ride a bike cant you?" Ginger asked in reply.

"Of course I can. It's just that I haven't done it in a while." Bella replied looking at the garage with a wary eye, "That doesn't look like the place that people would normally keep bicycles in."

"Oh? And what does it look like?"

"It looks like one of those shady warehouses you read about in novels." Bella said, "The ones where people hide bodies, perform demonic rituals, torture people, have weekly cult meetings, and monthly sacrifices to the god of dead and prosperity."

"That's pleasant…wow. What's with you? Having depressed thoughts much?" Ginger said with and eyebrow raised, her tone and face completely serious.

Bella gulped and said, "It's just that any place that…even resembles a warehouse I kind of get freaked out about."

Ginger stops Bella in her tracks as the reach the only warehouse door, turning her around to face her with a hand on both shoulders, Ginger speaks to Bella, "Why is that Bella? It sounds like something someone with PTSD would think of." Bella stays silent. "Common Bella, work with me. You are not going to be depressed, I've heard stories of people being depressed, and all of them suck."

Bella's eyes begin to water and she starts speaking in a barely normal voice, one that was barely keeping itself from hysteria, "I appreciate the thought…Ginger. But I don't think I can explain."

"Try." Ginger said her eyes still supportive, her hands till firm on Bella's shoulders, "Common Bella, talk to me."

"My mom abused me as a little kid." Bella blurted eyes now streaming unrelenting down her cheeks.


	34. Geneva

**Authors note: Here's me hoping you enjoy this one...I made it longer than the average chapter. Hope you don't mind too much.**

* * *

A tear slipped from Geneva's eye as she bowed her head. Bella's breathing was too loud and fast in her ears, "I need to leave! I can't…Can We Go?!" Bella sounded desperate for an immediate change, of situation, mood, or conversation.

Geneva clenched her teeth and let go of Bella's shoulders, "No it's all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you that far, and I apologize." Geneva's expression was broken, haunted, and it wasn't looking for forgiveness.

'_Must have been her military training that prompted her to ask for forgiveness, but what am I forgiving her for?_' Bella thought, her mood not as severe as Geneva's. In fact it seemed the ginger woman couldn't seem to contain her hurt at the mention of childhood abuse.

Bella covered her mouth and thought to herself in horror, '_She's atheist, her parents were both strict religious people…dear…god._'

Geneva wheeled the bicycles out of the garage, two of them, and handed one to Bella taking the other for herself. Geneva almost broke down right then and there; it was obvious to Bella that Ginger or Geneva (she wasn't sure what to call her) was totally not used to taking things for her self.

By the look on her face Geneva hated taking the bikes, and Bella knew they were stealing them. Did Bella regret it? Not now that she had seen Geneva's face, Bella decided to go along with _most_ of the things Geneva would suggest.

Both of the bikes were the same, simple and plain, but they looked like they would last forever and were super light. "Damn, Chariot bikes. Most expensive, but most efficient and long lasting bicycles in the whole world." Bella didn't realize she had said this out loud, and maybe what happened next could have been prevented if she had stopped herself.

"Yup."

Something in Geneva's voice made Bella's head snap up in alarm. Geneva had her back turned to Bella, and Bella had a feeling the tall muscular woman was waiting for her to say it, the obvious.

But Bella wasn't going to; she wasn't a dick, jerk, or even an asshole. She could obviously tell that Geneva was getting hit HARD with something horrible, and Bella could see something happening within the next hour that horrified her beyond belief. And Bella just didn't want to say anything.

Bell probably should have mentioned something, but she decided to let this play out. It was a foolish move really; their relationship could have turned into something so much more. Fate's a terrible thing like this, a seemingly simple and courteous decision – like not mentioning someone's crushing need to escape life – could totally change lives.

In the short term it would immediately affect Geneva, the long term? It would most likely scar Bella for life.

"This doesn't look safe." Bella said as she followed behind Geneva. The woman in front of her didn't say anything, and Bella started to get worried.

Geneva hadn't uttered a sound for over and hour, Bella was seriously worried that Geneva was going to do something drastic and life-'_NO! I will not think about that, if I don't think about it…she wont attempt it._' If only Bella knew how wrong she was.

"Where are you going? Geneva! Come back!" Bella couldn't keep up as Geneva pumped her legs faster and faster till the pedals were like tires, and the car was going 100 miles per hour.

Geneva was rapidly shooting towards a rope bridge; Bella desperately wondered what she could do when she saw Geneva's sudden actions. She fell of the bike onto the ground just before the bridge; the bike shot off the bridge and down into the torrent river below.

Bella continued to pedal forward as fast as she could, but she was still a ways away. Geneva lay still, not moving.

'_She can't be dead, I didn't see her hit the ground that hard._' Bella thought, '_I just have to get there before she decides to do something!_'

Getting there should have been easy, all Bella had to do was peddle fast…right? Wrong. A throng of people had started to gather, a large throng of people, and they were all mesmerized by the attempted suicide that had just taken place.

'_These people…why are they not shocked…out of their minds with worry, why aren't they helping her?_' Bella screamed in her mind as she approached the throng of well-packed people. Before she reached them, however, Bella discarded the stolen bike on the side of the road.

Bella made her way to the back of the crowd, unfortunately all the tall people decided to show up and Bella couldn't see jack shit.

"Come on, come on." Bella muttered trying to find an opening in the crowd. She really didn't want to start pushing her way through; she just wasn't that kind of person.

A man heard her plea and he stepped aside, several more people saw what the man did and they turned to him questioningly. A small group, 7 out of 77 people, was now looking at Bella curiously.

Bella couldn't speak…all these people…staring at her. She couldn't take it, Bella didn't break down, and she just didn't allow herself to open her mouth. It would most likely get her in trouble and cause suspicion as to how Geneva and her had got here, and what they were doing.

Bella stole herself, threw all caution to the wind, and said in the most quite voice possible, "Can I help?"

"Sure. Do you know what happened here?"

"Yeah, I was riding behind her in a bike. And I noticed she was going a little fast…not that I was worried or anything. In fact I started to go faster…but failed miserably since I'm not that good of a bike rider, or whatever. She was a lot faster than me, I only started to get worried when she neared that bridge, I thought; oh my god, what is she doing. I think I know her, is what I'm…no I recognize her. And I think I can help her."

"Help her in what way?" The man who had first stepped aside asked with following interest. Which made Bella sad, because she was mostly lying.

"I thin I can talk her out of committing suicide…again?" Bella said uncertainly, "Can I see her please?"

"Of course. Clear the way!" The man shouted to the crowed, they looked back at him, and he said, "Some of us found someone who could talk that women out of committing suicide."

The crowd immediately parted, and Bella started walking towards the woman's inert form. '_She cant' die, she can't die, she can't die, she just can't die_.' Bella repeated to herself over and over again in her mind as she slowly approached Geneva.


	35. Memory

Bella slowly walked forward trying not to make a single sound. She was afraid of doing anything that would send Geneva over the edge.

As Bella got nearer she noticed that Geneva back rose slowly, '_She's breathing, thank god. That means she's still alive…I can do this._' Bella thought, and shaking off the awkwardness, fully accepted the fact of her and Geneva having a relationship…if that's what it would take.

"Geneva? Honey, are you alright?" When Bella said this some people in the audience began to mutter. Bella sounded so much like a lesbian just then, but she didn't care.

As long as Geneva was alive, Bella thought she could continue on with her own life. Once she came upon Geneva Bella heard quiet, almost indiscernible laughter.

Bella knelt on her knees at Geneva's side, she pressed her fingers into the woman's side, and felt a pain in her fingers. Her hand had been wrenched behind her back at a painful awkward angle.

People started shouting, which clued Bella in, "Geneva! It's me…Bella. Remember?"

"Shit." Geneva sounded out of breath, she continued obviously not in control of herself at all, "You caught me by surprise Bella, so tell me. Why should I not break your hand, right this second?"

"Um…so I can give you…hand…jobs?" Bella said honestly, although she cringed at her words. Geneva started twisting Bella's wrist, before she could break it Bella cried out suddenly, her words spoken in a strange language.

The twisting stopped and Geneva prompted Bella in the back, and said in the same disconnected voice, "What did you just say?"

"You're hurting my wrist." Bella said.

"And that's bothering you?" Geneva said. Bell knew that the woman had completely lost her mind, insanity was only momentarily being held at bay. Suddenly Bell knew that if she could just get Geneva to sit down and talk…everything would work itself out. All Bella had to do was her part, whatever that was.

"No…can I talk to you?" Bella said, her wrist was in agony, but she decided to tell the truth, "I, god I can't believe you're getting me to admit this but…I like that kind of stuff."

Geneva's tone convinced Bella that her strategy of talking would help Geneva return from the brink of total insanity, "What do you mean?" Geneva asked.

"I guess you could say, I'm a masochist. I seriously enjoy pain, it it's kind of like heroine. No better than that, a high so real…sometimes I don't want it to end." Bella said in response.

Geneva shifted uncomfortable, but her hand still didn't release Bella's wrist.

'_Yes. I'm getting to her, keep talking Bella, you can do this._' "So…Geneva?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"Remind me again why are you holding me on the ground?" Bella said.

This time Geneva just looked at Bella a bit weird. Pulling Bella up by the wrist, but with less pressure this time, Geneva started towards the bridge with Bella in tow.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Huh? We're going on a date, remember?" Geneva said with worry in her voice.

Bella's eyes began to hurt and she felt a serious migraine headache coming. "Can you stop holding my wrist?"

"You're wrist? I'm holding you're hand Bella, I thought that's what gay couples did…they held hands in public." Geneva said not at all uncomfortable.

Bella was about to protest when she looked down at her pale hand fit snuggly inside Geneva's tan one. Bella could feel her face warm, and she heard Geneva exclaim, "Yes. It looks like I'm finally doing something right. I really didn't think I could pull this lesbian thing off, but I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

"Geneva?"

"Yes honey?"

"What happened from the garage to here?"

Geneva considered a moment, she looked at Bella's face and realized Bella didn't remember, "Did you black out or something honey? It seems like you don't remember us peddling our way here on bikes."

"I…"

"Bella talk to me, please? I can't stand it." Geneva stopped Bella at the front of the bridge. Geneva looked into Bella's eyes and began explaining.

When Geneva had asked the question back at the warehouse it must have triggered Bella's memories. Bella apparently gave a proper response to the question, after apologizing for the outburst. After that the two had peddled in silence, Geneva said it was uncomfortable, Bella couldn't remember any of this.

The bikes were parked at a bike rack, right next to the bridge, which ran over a calm lazy brook, on the other side was a cozy cafe. Bella's mind spun as she realized what had happened.

Bella had remembered something horrible from her childhood, a memory her mind refused to remember, something that had been so traumatic it had scared Bella deep. Bella's mind had melded the memory with the present, thus preventing Bella from remembering any specific details about her sister she didn't knew she ever had.

"I had a sister, and older sister." Bella said, sensing the truth in her words.


	36. Octopus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night.**

**Authors note: I decided to slip in a house of night reference. I will pull more from that book series (fantastic series btw) and put it into Cursed Secrets. HM means Hive Mind...if you haven't already figured that out.**

* * *

One of the Human Hive Minds detached from the building, apparently the first one finished transforming. It didn't look special, just a regular human, but one with the insides of an octopus.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…" The vampire laughed hysterically when he saw the creature that had detached itself from the feeding mass, "Ha, an Octopus HM? Funniest thing I've ever seen, octopuses can't do anything but fit into tight spaces."

Charlie and Paul stopped as they reach the vampire. The two men were pale in the moonlight, "Good." The vampire muttered, and took a deep unnecessary breath, "That way this will be easier, the last picture I see of you will be forever what society as a whole sees. Pale unearthly creatures."

The vampire with a controlled hunger boring gigantic holes in his throat grabbed Charlie by his powerful shoulders and handled him gently. The vampire was taller that Charlie, and the creature had to life the human into the air to drink from him.

The taste was beyond exquisite, but somehow tainted. '_He's the father of a human child. Of course, virgin blood always tastes better…for some odd reason. Ha, must be why there were a shortage of virgins in the last vampire war._' The taint grew as the vampire continued to feast on Charlie.

It was as if Charlie's blood was fighting back against this invasion, but the vampire was a very powerful creature, and forced Charlie's will to submit to his.

After he fed on Charlie the vampire dropped him writhing and screaming near the middle of the platform. Paul, the vampire didn't have to lift up to drink from him, surprisingly enough the taint wasn't there. '_Strange. I wonder why Charlie's blood tasted so god awful._' The vampire dropped Paul at the edge of the platform, and tied him tightly with rope woven out of dwarfs' hair and strengthened by dwarfs' spittle.

The vampire took another length of the dwarf rope and tied the struggling Charlie to the edge of the platform, directly opposite of Paul. Turning the vampire faced the horde, the Octopus HM still faced the trio tower, and looking up at the vampire it blinked a second set of eyes.

"I can't use sound, I've already used up those stores of power…hum. I wonder…maybe Nyx? No I can't ask her that wouldn't work. Last time she talked to me she told me to send the black rose, so she could gift her. Whatever the fuck that means." The vampire muttered to him self, thinking the OHM was completely harmless when its hand made a fist, and its arm stretched out smacking the vampire back a few feet.

"Seem more like and annoyance, huh?" A voice called from below.

"So the OHM can talk can it? That's just wonderful, now I can hear you scream in agony when I kill you, slowly." The vampire threatened in response, when in reality he really wanted to keep the monster distracted so his creations could finish transforming.

Sure it would take a while, but two fresh fledglings and one ancient vampire was an infinitely better fighting force than one ancient vampire all by his lonesome.

"OHM?"

"Octopus Hive Mind." The vampire said, clearly ignoring the outrage from the creature at the knowledge that it knew what a Hive Mind was, and how to classify them.

"How do you know? How?" The OHM hissed, despite the distance the vampire could still hear the creature's quiet speech.

"I am a Hive Mind myself, to be specific I am a Vampire Hive Mind." The vampire said with concocted interest, the creature above the other creature was trying to keep the other creature quiet.

"Why don't you come down here, eh? I'm sure we'll figure something out." The OHM said his voice trying to allure the ancient and powerful vampire standing atop the three industrial Golem steel smokestacks.

The whole time during this brief conversation the vampire never forgot the sound of the horde feeding on the building, suddenly it stopped. Still keeping one eye trained on the OHM, the vampire looked to the building, or what was left, or where once was a building.

All the metal in the massive structure had been eaten away, completely devoured, and the results on the Human Hive Minds were astonishing.

Somehow they all looked the same, except with firmer jaws and more muscular bodies, and the ability to morph. the vampire realized this last fact when he witnessed one of them morph itself into a massive tundra wolf, a species that had gone extinct a long time ago. '_They look like they could tear through anything…I wonder if this is a prelude to the land eating leviathan?_' The vampire thought as her stared at the now fully aware and awake army of Human Hive Minds stretching out before him.

"Listen," The vampire said trying to negotiate with the OHM, "Let's work out a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The OHM asked.

"One that we both will benefit from." The vampire said.

"I am intrigued…go on. What is the deal that you purpose?"


	37. Priest

**Authors note: Is my grammar super confusing to any of you? If so let me know, it probably wouldn't change anything if you told me though...**

* * *

"The deal is simple, let us join forces." The vampire said with confidence.

"Forces? The only one with a 'force' is I, not you." OHM said in reply.

"What should I call you, what's your human name?" The vampire asked.

"Now why should I tell you that? We're sworn enemies, one Hive Mind is an enemy of a Hive Mind of a different species." OHM said; his words crawled out of his mouth with a slow easy but confident drawl, "How about we…fuck your proposal, eh?"

"Just give me 3 days! That's all I'm asking for…you have almost a half a million Hive Minds, and I'm just myself!" The vampire pleaded his voice now sounding desperate.

"To bad…so sad." OHM said, and his words were echoed by the unanimous majority of the giant mob standing behind him, "Time to die, Vampire Hive Mind."

With plenty of screeches the now transformed Human Hive Minds rushed the vampire. At that moment the ancient monster of the night suddenly gained back his powers, and unleashed them…into nothing.

The vampire was falling, head first, towards the ground. As his head smashed into the concrete there by breaking off and separating from the neck, a piece of broken piping sticking him through the now exposed neck and halfway to his stomach, he contemplated what would happen to the two bitten humans at the top of the three towers.

One of the Human Hive Minds morphed into a terrifying form. Something the vampire's eyes were not meant to see. The great and majestic beast raised its head, and roared at the heavens.

The sound was so deafening, his ears so close, the vampire went deaf. '_There's only one creature that can make such a loud sound…a dragon._' The vampire thought to himself right before the beast bellowed, and shot white pure dragon flame. The pure holy substance completely consumed, and the vampire who had lived for nearly 10,000 years died instantly.

…

The priest, now finished with screaming 'die Satan!' at the struggling Renee, took in a deep breath ready to shout some more. '_Alright I've had enough of this,_' Jane thought, '_Time to put this…weirdo out of his misery._'

It had been a while since Jane had acted outside of Aro's request and bitten a human. Usually when Jane fed, it was always by drinking the blood from a glass, sucking it from a ready made wound, or tearing open Baggies that contained stored cold blood.

And besides Jane hadn't reveled in the satisfaction of taking someone's life for quite some time. She knew Bella wouldn't like it, but they were literally a world apart, so anything Jane did Bella wouldn't know about.

Walking slowly forward Jane contemplated and ultimately decided to attack the one submerging Renee first…she would deal with the screaming priest after that.

Jane bit into the man's soft fleshy neck; he was a pub bruiser with just a hint of oldness creeping onto him, without his knowing of course. After the bite came the sucking, and the blood tasted…meh. Which meant half good, but also half bad.

Jane slowly drained the pub bruiser, in the process of doing so the weirdo priest pulled a cross from out of his robes. The longer part of the cross was a blade, and the size of the cross was about the size of an average adult's forearm.

With a few nonsense words about wishing for god's blessing in 'killing this vile damned creature' the weirdo priest slammed the blade up to the hilt into Jane's back.

The holy cross blade was so long that it ended up piercing the human pub bruiser's heart, after it had passed through Jane's upper body. "Aw…damn it. I was going to let you live, but now that you've stabbed me? You won't live to see tomorrow." Jane's voice was cold dark and fear inducing when she said this to the weirdo priest.

The weirdo priest in question didn't back down and pulled another holy cross blade out from…somewhere.

"This is for all the innocent people you killed in recent years!" The priest yelled.

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, was the other stab for?" Jane asked her voice dangerously sarcastic.

"I meant the first one for the filthy creature that hadn't yet been exorcised. The one exorcism that you had walked into and decided to interrupt."

"Exorcism?" Jane said incredulously, "You were just screaming, 'be gone Satan' over and over again. That doesn't sound like an exorcism to me."

"How would you, a damned creature of the night, possible know how to perform a proper exorcism?" The priest asked his voice calm, not betraying the immense, and growing, fear that was slowly raging within him.

"I've watched all the modern movies about exorcism…I also researched heavily into the subject…and now know more that anyone would care…or hope to…dream…no see…damn it…know about exorcisms." Jane's voice was stuttering, the knife in her back must have somehow interrupted her throat, and impeded her vocal cords from sounding properly.

"Slowly dying?" The priest said confidently.

Jane's mouth opened to form a question…but the priest put his hand up and said, "I am with the holy order of the Golem's. These powerful and wise mythical creatures have declared war on the vampires."

"You fool! Don't you realize all of the HIVE MINDS are warring against one another?" Jane screamed because she found her self completely immobile.

"Yes…I do realize that." The priest said, "I also realize that these Hive Mind wars cannot resolve themselves if we, the Golems and Vampires do not fight each other towards extinction."


	38. Zero

Jane could only watch as the now revealed Golem associate walked slowly around the fountain. Her eyes landed on Renee and Jane felt sick; the 16-year-old girl lay there in blood soaked waters choking, still flailing around helplessly. Jane knew Renee would survive to make the transformation; Alec's venom would make sure of that.

Jane could clearly imagine the pain Renee was going through…she had to get her away from here, some place where she could transform without interference. But where could Jane possibly take her?

Alec had said to Jane, 'collect enough to pay your debt' which confused Jane. What debt? And for that matter, what was she supposed to collect?

The Golem associate was standing right behind Jane. When she realized this she said, "Will you please pull this damned cross out of my back?"

"I'm sorry what was that? I'm a Golem mercenary…I don't tend to unfix someone, after I've fixed them." The mercenary said.

"You're a mercenary? Why are you really here?" Jane said suspiciously, "I can tell by your body movement, and accent, that you are American. Why are you on the other side of the world, in a foreign country?"

"You ask too many questions." The mercenary said. Jane couldn't turn around to see him, because the cross blade was still stuck in her back, and the top of the cross was holding her in place.

Frustrated, and feeling more than a little annoyed, Jane reached back and grabbed the handle of the cross blade. With one swift movement Jane had not one, but both cross blades, one in each hand and she was facing the Golem mercenary. This was achieved through her instantaneous movement that she had perfected over the years; Jane liked to think of it as her second 'gift'.

"I'll ask you again, freak, just this once. If you don't answer, I. Will. Kill. You." Jane said her tone infinitely dangerous, the Golem mercenary's eyes widened in alarm, "Why are you really here?"

"I was given a biological scent, to follow it and find the person it was attached to." The mercenary said fear now colored his eyes. They were a much darker beige than they were before, "I was sent to find a girl, 16 years old. There were more instructions on what she looked like, but I think I haven't found her. I don't think that girl in the fountain is her, it doesn't fell right…somehow."

"Why did you accept this job? Huh? Did it seem like a sick joke to you, finding a innocent teenager, and killing her?" Jane said with extra venom in her voice. Apparently the Golems' had a resistance to vampire fear, the supernatural feeling any living thing got that warned them when a vampire was near.

"I'm a mercenary alright? I don't question the jobs I get, I just do them." He sighed heavily, "If I don't ask any questions I get paid more…it's my job, I've got to do all I can to do it right."

"What's you're name? Family and kids, got any?" Jane asked, now just realizing she had the Golem mercenary under her complete control. The dominion felt exhilarating, she could control him, and she wasn't using her gift…at all.

"My code name…"

"No! I want your actual name. Give it to me, now!"

"Okay, okay." He sighed for the last time and said, "My name is Zero…happy?"

Jane moved in closer and cut the man's arm with a cross blade. "No I'm not. Answer my second question. Family and kids, got any?" Jane repeated.

"Yes, I mean no I don't. At least not any more."

"Explain yourself." Jane commanded in a voice that couldn't be refused.

"They left me, my wife, my son, my two daughters, and my fucking dog. He left me, my dog!" Zero said his face clearly scrunching up from the pain of his wound now seeping blood down his arm, it ran down the back of his hand and on to the cobblestone.

"Why did your wife leave you?" Jane asked.

"She didn't believe in me…simple as that." Zero answered.

"Why did your son leave you?"

"He hated me. He disliked that my job was to sometimes rob, and kill people."

"Why did your dog leave you?"

"I don't think her trusted me at all. I was never around for him, I was always away due to my job."

"What about your two daughters, who were they?"

"They were twins, weird twins…"

Jane sighed and brought the cross blades up in warning. "Tell me," she said, "about your daughters."

"I don't know why…but they were both REALLY into incest. Other kids played, they 'experimented'." Zero said taking as small breath, and then he launched into his explanation, "One of them, her real name was Geneva, but she called herself Ginger. The other one…well to be honest me and my wife…. When they were born was when my wife and me started a little bit of a falling out. It eventually grew into extreme dislike, but in the beginning it was just something as simple as, disagreeing with each other. We didn't know what to name the other girl…so we let Ginger name her."

Jane smiled mischievously, "I'm assuming it's kind of embarrassing, am I right?"

"No it's worse than that. I can't count how many times I've heard them fucking in their 'room', they didn't even try to hide it. They didn't care that we knew, what they were doing constantly. Oh sure they stopped to go to school, eat, piss, shit, and take a shower; all the other times they were…going at it. I still believe they took shower together. After the first…40 times I pulled them into the front lawn, with the neighbors watching and asked them if they were doing porn. And you know what they said to me?"

"No I don't know, I wasn't there, tell me. What did they say?" Jane asked in response to Zero's explanation.

"No, we just enjoy it." Zero said.

Jane started laughing hysterically, she knew the second daughter, Geneva's twin.

"Why are you laughing?" Zero asked confused, "How's that funny, they're doing incest!"

"Incest is fucking funny, but no that's now why I'm laughing." Jane composed herself and said, right before she burst into hysterics again, "The other girl's name is Fuck Buddy."


	39. Oral

**Authors note: Fair warning, there will be smut next chapter. If you don't want to read it wait till ch. 41 releases. I'll pick up on the story then, you wont miss much if you don't read ch. 40 and just skip to ch. 41.**

* * *

Geneva looked at Bella curiously as she asked, "Oh really?" she have Bella's hand a squeeze, "How about this, we go on this date…and we'll talk."

Geneva's smile was genuine as she stood there, looking into Bella's eyes. '_My eyes hurt._' Bella thought as she just stood there, dumbfounded that someone like this had entered her life.

The only other thought Bella could think was, '_I shouldn't be able to see something so pure as her smile…I don't deserve it._'

But of course Bella kept these thoughts to herself, and promised herself right then and there that she wasn't going to say anything to ruin the date. After all, why ruin a perfectly good date with awkwardness when it could have gone smoothly?

Bella felt a small and tender tug at her hand; she didn't need to look to know it was Geneva. After all the ginger refused to let go of Bella's hand, for some reason unknown to Bella.

"Why?" Geneva looked at Bella questioningly.

"I…I think…" Bella didn't know where to start.

"Well there's your problem honey. Try not to think, when we go in there, just start talking to me in a low voice." Geneva said, "I'll just sit there like a sponge and soak it all in."

Geneva tried tugging Bella forward again, except this time Bella didn't resist; she was accidentally pulled forward into Geneva's surprisingly soft body. Bella's head ended up resting squarely between Geneva's breasts, it wasn't awkward…or at least that's how Bella thought about it.

Taking her hand out of Geneva's and wrapping her arms around Geneva's solid torso, Bella intertwined her fingers; into one fist, placing them at the spot in the back between and just under the shoulder blades.

"I know I seam like and uncaring bitch." Bella began, but she heard Geneva's noise of protest, "No listen. I'm not thankful for this date, not because it hasn't happened yet, but because I can't remember how I got here." She took a deep breath. "Right now I shouldn't be worried about what has happened in the past. I should focus more on what will happen in the immediate future, and what is happening now in the present very real time."

Bella's words were tender as she pulled her head from between Geneva's breasts. It continued to be as Bella intertwined her hands at the base of Geneva's neck, and started to pull herself up and getting Geneva to bend down.

They got hard and possessive when Bella's lips came in contact with Geneva's bare throat. Hungry, and like a vampire searching for blood in a similar situation, Bella used her lips and tongue to massage Geneva's neck.

The big girl moaned as she held the little girl off the ground and to her chest. "Know what I like about you Bella? You aren't afraid to do anything to me, I know that might sound lame, and weird and also shallow, but it's true. The best thing about you so far, in my opinion, is what you're doing to me right now."

Geneva softly whispered and gargled the last two words as she tried, unsuccessfully, not to moan out loud again in pleasantly surprised pleasure.

Bella smiled and slowly dragged her tongue across the side of Geneva's neck. "Okay. That's not normally what I would expect." Geneva's voice was shaky as she spoke the words, it felt like Bella was treating her skin as if it were covered in ambrosia, and she couldn't somehow get enough of the nectar.

'_Mmm…I wonder if she has a foot fetish? I certainly don't, but if she does, I'm willing to try_.' "I'm willing to try."

"Willing to try, what? Bella you're kind of making me nervous, what do you want?" Geneva asked and felt Bella's lips part hers, and a lustful tongue slide into her mouth.

As Bella's tongue began exploring Geneva's mouth, her hands stayed firmly locked at the base of Geneva's neck holding both of them fixedly in place.

After what seemed like a long time Geneva felt Bella finally relax, as she relaxed her mind her body reacted to Bella's kisses. Geneva had Bella hook her thighs around her waist, and Geneva carried Bella across the bridge and towards the café.

Somehow Geneva managed to get Bella all the way across the bridge and into a back room of the café, one that was soundproof and only had one entrance that was locked from the inside, all without breaking the hold between her lips and Bella's.

"Get rough." Bella growled sexually.

Geneva was only slightly deterred by Bella's sudden change in tone of voice, the brief hesitation evaporated into nothingness when Bella said, "I'll heal from any bruises, or broken bones. I've healed from all that before, and I've healed from severe burns before as well."


	40. Hours

**Alright I'll admit I didn't go far, but still I did cross a line. I would like your opinion, or you could just answer a simple question. Want** **more?**

* * *

Geneva's body relaxed as she slipped her hand under Bella's shirt, slipping upwards she cupped Bella's breast. As Geneva did so she leaned into Bella and kissed her, softly at first.

After only a little bit of teasing did Geneva start to run her tongue along Bella's closed but trembling lips. This was not soft, and soon the kiss deepened and turned rather hungry. Suddenly Geneva's lips were crushing against Bella's.

Geneva slipped her other hand under Bella's shirt, and soon enough she was cupping both of Bella's breasts squeezing them gently. This was at odds with the ever-deepening kiss, which was starting to bruise Bella's lips, this prompted Bella to part her lips, wanting to allow even more pleasure to flood and violate her body.

With this Geneva sought after Bella's soul with the kisses they were exchanging. Bella couldn't tell how far Geneva wanted to go, but she could tell that her lips were in danger of splitting and bleeding from all the intense pressure.

Bella's hands of their own accord wound themselves around the back Geneva's neck, searching for the hair that should have been there. '_Where is it?_' Bella thought with despair, if she could find Geneva's hair she could draw herself and Geneva all the more closer, '_She's not bald is she?_'

Geneva slowly lowered Bella onto the solitary couch in the room. The piece of furniture obviously wasn't meant for anything else than what they were doing at that moment. '_Perfect,_' Geneva thought, '_This will only go all the more smoother._'

Bella sat on the couch with her legs spread, and Geneva knelt in between them their heads were level so Geneva could comfortable keep the kissing going; she could also free her hands since Bella was sitting down.

Geneva's hands stroked Bella's thighs, sliding across the tops in rhythmic strokes. Starting at the knee and ending at the hips, Geneva's hands left trails of fire across Bella's skin. Bella's hands crept upward and found the tight ball of hair that was matted and tied down on top of Geneva's head.

With careful dexterity Bella's hands began to undo the tight tying that held all of Geneva's hair in place. With a tug that alerted Geneva to Bella's mischief, Bella pulled one of several knots and part of Geneva's hair fell down the woman's broad back.

Geneva shivered as the cool and unfamiliar feel of hair brushed against her skin. It had literally been several years since Geneva had tied all her hair to the top of her head. Geneva found she looked more like she should in an army uniform when she held her hair; tied at the base of the neck so from the front it looked like she had less hair than she actually did.

Once ever 39 nights Geneva had let her hair down, but never let it touch her skin. Someone else had always done it; Geneva just never imagined Bella would do it. Geneva decided to thank Bella and began one last stroke of Bella's thighs, this time starting flush with the hips on the inside and stroking towards her own chest.

Bella's fingers became frantic as she tried to undo the knots faster; she knew what Geneva was doing. Bella couldn't control her hands if Geneva did what she knew she was going to do.

Geneva's hair finally came undone but Bella couldn't see because she had to force her eyeballs from turning back and looking at her brain. The pleasure was so intense Bella couldn't stand it; she didn't want it to end though. Who knew when she would get another chance like this?

'_I've always wanted to get laid…just never thought it would happen like this._' Bella thought to herself before she lost all conscious thought and was drowned in ecstasy.

* * *

Geneva pulled Bella's shorts to her ankles, and then she knelt on them, Geneva's knees keeping Bella from moving her legs. Geneva's right hand cupped and squeezed Bella butt cheek; her left hand began rubbing Bella's crotch.

Geneva, without removing Bella's panties, began pushing her hand and then a few fingers hard up and down in stroking motions. Geneva grabbed the top of Bella's panties and pulled upward until the fabric went partially inside Bella's pussy.

Geneva licked the skin that had popped up, her tongue sliding over the soaked material of Bella's panties. '_Bella hadn't told me she was already wet…hmm interesting._' Geneva continued to lick the edges of Bella's pussy flesh, and it only made the girl wetter and wetter.

Geneva's hardening tongue soaked up the moisture, and Geneva realized she wanted more of it, and she got some. Geneva heard the snip of scissors cutting fabric and suddenly had access to Bella's pussy, this time not intruded by any fabric whatsoever.

'_I'll have to ask her later…uh._' Geneva's mind finally went blank and the only thing her body could do was crave more of Bella, and there was nothing Geneva could do but hope both her and Bella got their satisfaction. Not right away but in several hours.


	41. Regeneration

**I apologize, this chapter is kind of short. I got cut off, I'll try and make it up in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Go ahead laugh it up."

"HA, oh…damn." Geneva's voice shook as she stretched her hand out. Her fingers brushed the flat edge of the broken, and sharp, piece of glass sticking out of Bella's stomach, "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Bella's breathing was ragged, "But my mind doesn't feel the pain, I know it wont hurt me."

"Won't hurt you?" Geneva shouted, "You have a fucking 4 inch long piece of GLASS STICKING OUT of you stomach."

"Don't worry," Bella said, and she began to pull the glass slowly outwards, "It's going to be fine, I've had worse than this."

The glass slowly slid out inch by inch and in less than 4 seconds it was out. The glass dropped to the ground as Geneva screamed. "Don't scream. You made me drop it." Bella said.

"You're bleeding!" Geneva screamed getting up and reaching towards Bella.

"No." Bella said backing up very rapidly, "Look at the wound it's not there, I have multiple powers this is one of them."

"You're going to kill yourself!" Geneva's voice shook with rage.

"Didn't you hear me? I can self regenerate, I can heal myself!" Bella shouted, this time in joy, "To be honest all I knew was that I had more than one power, I never actually knew what they were."

Geneva's scream accompanied her fist as both slammed into Bella, the words didn't matter the tone was enough, the fist cracked Bella's nose sending bone fragments back into her brain. Geneva grabbed Bella's left arm and ripped the shoulder from the neck, she threw the left arm and shoulder across the room, and it smacked the opposite wall.

"Geneva!" Bella said in a shocking clear voice, "You're making a mistake! Calm down!"

But there was no helping Geneva, the shock of what she had seen had been so far out of her idea of norm, that something in Geneva's mind snapped. That something, a piece of Geneva's mind that kept her rage at bay.

A third hit, this time a kick, caved in Bella's right collarbone. Bella screamed. Geneva's mind went blank and then her block was back in place but she thought it was to late.

"Oh no!" Geneva said; she was already loosing it.

"Don't worry! I've been trying to tell you what I can do…*coughs violently*." Bella's voice shook. Bella got up on her feet like a zombie and walked to the other side of the room. She picked up her arm and shoulder joint, Bella mutters loud enough for Geneva to hear, "I guess I'll have to show you."

And with that, disregarding Geneva's horrified protests of disbelief, Bella placed the shoulder joint back to her torso. There's was a tearing sound as the bone and flesh melded back together, and a much quieter synching sound as the tissue, muscle, and skin healed together. In no time Bella's left arm and shoulder were as they were before, not only healthy but also extremely fit.

Bella's right hand pulled her nose out from her face, the synching sounded gain signalling that the bone fragments were back in place as well.

With her newly healed left hand Bella pulled her collarbone forward and there was a snapping then a synching sound. "There." Bella sighed, "I'm all better."

"But your stomach…" Geneva followed Bella's finger and she found the same blasted abdominal muscles, no scar or evidence of blood.


	42. Doctor

**You guys should probably know, I will most likely weave multiple story lines into this plot.**

* * *

Geneva looked back up into Bella's face and said, "How could this be possible?"

"I don't know. I think it happened, oh god. I think it happened when I was born." Bella said with sudden realization of the truth. She didn't want to believe it, but it seemed so obvious now.

"How do you feel right now?" Geneva asked still not over the fact that the girl in front of her could instantaneously heal herself of all injuries, although she wasn't about to tell Bella this.

"I feel like I have even more to discover." Bella said.

"Do you know, or have any inclination as to how you got this, and possibly other powers?" Geneva asked as she started slipping on her clothes, this time changing into army pants and a light blue T-shirt.

"Huh, the answer to that question feels like it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Well maybe you'll answer it once you've had some coffee. After all, it's still the middle of the afternoon." Geneva stood there smiling at Bella, "By the way, you're still naked. Just thought I'd let you know that. Don't want you walking out in public naked, now do we?"

Bella shook her head laughing nervously at the fact that this much older woman had seen her naked, truth be told Bella really didn't know this woman's real age, "No I guess not."

"Alright then, I uh…" Geneva simply waved both her arms and backpedaled to the only door. When Geneva tried to open it however, she found that it was locked and there was no way getting out without the key, "Bella, you don't happen to have the key do you?"

"I do. Just let me get my clothes, I remember it being in my shorts pocket." Bella said, desperately trying to ignore the fact that she was still completely naked. And besides that, she could feel that Geneva couldn't keep her eyes off her. Bella felt it every couple of seconds, like the woman was trying not to stare.

Bella just sighed and changed into the clothes she had come in, only she realized they were no longer in the room. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Geneva flinched, now that the sex was over; it was getting kind of awkward to be in the same room with someone who was A: hundreds of years younger that her, B: completely naked.

Geneva checked the inside of her coat pocket nervously it was still there. She hadn't lost the sonic screwdriver she had been given, the moment Geneva had been given it had been the best of her life.

She had idolized the Doctor, and when, after many years of faithful companionship, had turned around and gave a copy of his own sonic screwdriver Geneva was shocked. The Doctor warned Geneva, "The moment your hand comes into contact with that, I'll finally have my suspicions confirmed."

"What suspicions?" Geneva had asked not taking the gift, for fear of what it might do. She had been with the Doctor long enough to know that touching strange objects was almost, almost always very bad for your health.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just take it." The Doctor often spoke in simple words, this is what always set Geneva off into a bit of a fit, she would more that likely hurt someone (she had never hurt the Doctor of course).

Stretching out her hand Geneva held it under the Doctors hand, which was holding the metallic, palm sized, and cylindrical looking tool. "No you have to take it, I can't simply drop it into your hands."

"Why?" Geneva asked the one question she knew the Doctor hated to answer.

"Because if you took it I wouldn't be forcing you into possessing it."

Over the years of keeping possession of it, Geneva had begun to suspect that the Doctor had a second one. And that she only held in her hands a replica. This suspicion would be dropped if only Geneva could have seen the Doctor earlier, but no.

Geneva hadn't seen the Doctor in over 600 years. Geneva had been alive for 25 years previously. Geneva was supposed to be a human time lord, but she was 625 years old.


	43. Angels

**Hope you enjoy this one, I'm uploading this late. So most of you wont even see this till the day after I upload this. Anyway, hope you're still enjoying the story and regardless I should have another chapter up early tomorrow. Apologize if there is any grammatical mistakes, had literally no time to proof read this chapter.**

* * *

Geneva looked over her shoulder, nervous that Bella would see or hear anything. But no, Bella was currently on the other side of the room.

The room was in fact quite like a long hallway, '_When I'm done with unlocking this door,_' Geneva thought, '_I'm going to have to go get her._'

Moving carefully the time lord activated a switch on the sonic screwdriver, and the noise it always made buzzed disturbingly in the air around. Geneva turned it off and shushed it. Turning it back on again, and moving more quickly this time, Geneva unlocked the door.

Opening the door, Geneva turned back and walked down the hall to search for Bella. As Geneva walked farther and farther she began to notice that the air was getting colder and colder. Just as she thought she was going to freeze, Geneva got a shock.

Literally, 4000 volts of electricity surged through the time lord making her flinch. "If someone was trying to kill me, well that was a pathetic attempt." Geneva looked around she could still feel a presence watching her, and she admitted aloud, "Alright I'll admit that would have hurt a human, but obviously I'm not."

This fact disturbed Geneva more than it should, she had known of her origins for a long time it's just that she had never admitted it to herself before. Now she hadn't admitted it to just herself, there was something defiantly watching her, and it wanted her dead.

Only problem was this thing didn't quite know where Geneva was, it did right then catch wind of the frightened Bella. Geneva detected a shift in the air. The ceiling lights went out.

Bringing out a flashlight Geneva's beam hit a stone statue of an angel. Its back was facing her, the arms were outstretched like it was chasing someone and was preparing to grab a hold of them. Geneva's light flickered and she cursed, telling herself in her head that she had replaced the batteries.

Her flashlight went out, but flashed back on again. In that brief second the statue was gone. Shining her light farther down the tunnel, Geneva saw it again; the statue now looked as if it were running. On arm was stretched out behind and one out in front, same thing with the legs except opposite to the arms.

A chill tingled down Geneva's neck; spinning around Geneva came face to face with an angel. Its face was twisted hideously, its fangs were bared. The arms were creating a half circle around Geneva. Geneva shivered when she realized the weeping angel was about to grab her from behind, and most likely end her life.

Keeping her light on Geneva hurried forward until she came upon the first weeping angel she had seen. Still in the running position the angels head was staring at Geneva. As Geneva walked past it she heard a sound, at the sound Geneva sprinted down the hallway.

She kept a florescent sonic light beaming light behind her. Whenever Geneva had to lower the light in front of her, her body blocked the light from reaching behind her. When there was no light, Geneva could feel the weeping angels advance.

It was just something she could sense, Geneva didn't know why. '_The doctor would know why this is happening to me._' Geneva thought, sadly Geneva would see the doctor for almost an entire year. Hopeful wishing for something that hadn't happened for 600 years wouldn't do Geneva any good right at that moment.

Geneva shoved the florescent sonic light inside the back of her mass of hair, that way the light stayed affixed to her back. After that Geneva couldn't feel the angels advancing, but she also had reduced visibility going forward.

So it was a complete surprise when she almost ran into Bella. The poor girl was still naked; strange for running through a tunnel she hadn't accumulated any stone on her skin. Usually dust would have stuck to the sweaty skin of a frightened human.

'_Maybe she's not human…no. That's just plain ridiculous._' Geneva thought to herself. "Bella, where are you going?"

"They're chasing me." Bella said franticly, "One of them tried to talk to me."

"How many of them are there?" Geneva asked, "Bella? How many are there?"

"Three." Bella responded. Geneva screamed, and the lights went completely out. There was a twisting and a cracking sound, a scream then an explosion of stone.

A blinding light almost made Geneva's eyes leap out of their sockets. Two more explosions of stone sounded, and a final scream of agonizing soul torture.


	44. Legend

**Welcome to another chapter, here's me hoping you still enjoy reading.**

* * *

The air was heavy with stone dust, it floated in the air. Not moving exactly, just now falling. "Floating earth dust great," Geneva said, "What does that mean? If an…a…" Geneva had trouble saying the words.

A stone face appeared from the stone mist, it just formed out of the particles in the air, collecting into a weeping angels head. This one, unlike the one Geneva had seen before, was peaceful, serene.

"Hello?" Geneva said, "What do you want?" The time lord had learned that sometimes the angels would call upon someone and try to talk to them. Geneva knew this was true, the Doctor himself had talked an entire army out of devouring the entire human race.

Coughing could be heard through the mist. It sounded like someone had gotten dust in their throat. "Geneva?"

"Yes!" Geneva shouted into the stone mist as she heard Bella's voice.

"Geneva?" This time Bella's voice was farther off, it defiantly sounded like she was moving farther and farther into the tunnel.

"Oh no. The walls, the long hallway…Sanatorium Angel." Geneva saw spots dance in front of her eyes as the oppressing air inside of the tunnel began to eat into her system. The time lord could feel herself shutting down, and it scared the living shit out of her.

"The Doctor?" Bella's voice sounded very close now, but it was somehow different. It sounded astral, like it wasn't meant to exist. '_But that can't be, Bella's real. She is meant to exist, but what if she's not?_' Geneva had learned from the Doctor to never disregard any thought that would ever enter her head at any time. The Doctor had also told the young time lord that she was the only remaining time lord besides himself, and that she should never go to the Sanatorium Angel.

The Doctor had told Geneva, "That's a dangerous place. The whole world is a dangerous place, for certain spots you just need to go to them in a different time period in order to find them dangerous."

…

It had been three days since the death of the vampire. He had literally been the oldest living Vampire Hive Mind, although he certainly wasn't the oldest living vampire. The legend of the oldest living vampire have been attributed to a creature as old as the old gods.

It has been rumored that this creature, the first vampire, had been created when existence began to manifest itself with the creation of earth and the universe. Lamia was the name of the oldest living vampire, the first vampire.

Only when the humans of planet earth had advanced enough to fully understand the alien language Latin did they understand the meaning of the creature's name. It was the literal translation of vampire from English into Latin.

Charlie and Paul the two newest vampires were having a hard time coping with the stress of being a vampire. They had obviously heard the fabricated rose colored stories of invincible, personifications of sexiness that were the vampires. Although it was certainly true that vampires were heartbreakingly beautiful to look upon, most humans and animals had a natural defense that warned then whenever they were near.

But when a living creature could sense one of these creatures, it was probably too late for the living creature. If a vampire was close enough for a living thing to sense it, that living thing was about to become a very dead thing.

This was how Charlie and Paul felt as they wandered the literal wilderness and tried to find some form of civilization. Their last remaining, and soon to be departed, slivers of humanity were convinced that they needed to find humans to associate and get help from them.

But the truth of the matter was, the only reason Charlie and Paul were looking for humans was due to the fact that their vampire bodies craved blood. The two had encountered plenty of animals, the blood had temporarily satisfied their hunger, but it was not enough for these two starving creatures.

"Human blood will give us true strength."

"You words are almost as true and holy delicious as the blood that we shall soon taste out of the succulent neck of an unawares human." Paul smiled wickedly in response to his own statement, "Come brother. Let us hunt humans."


	45. Clair

**...I went on a very long scouting adventure trip...(that's why I didn't upload for so long). The moons deadly gale just means an ominous wind...that's it.**

* * *

As the vampires slowly stalked forward the moon howled it's deadly gale. The hair rose off Clair's neck, who was the blacksmith's daughter. She was ginger and so was her father, her mother however was albino…with no hair.

Clair had asked her mother why she didn't have any hair. It had seamed Bonnet had lost her hair in the space of a month. But when Clair asked, she was simply turned away with, "Clair dear, you mustn't worry about that. Your old mum here isn't going anywhere."

"But what do you want me to do?" Clair asked, a week had passed since the blacksmith's daughter had asked her mother why all of her hair had been falling out, "Does this mean I'm going to loose all my hair? I wouldn't mind, at least it would be easier to work the forges without hair getting in the way."

"Oh goodness no. I pray you will never loose your hair, especially the way I'm loosing mine." Bonnet said in a very tired voice, one that made it obvious to those who knew. However Clair didn't know what cancer was, and her parents, weather foolishly or not, just couldn't bring them selves to tell her what was wrong with her mother. Then again Clair's parents couldn't bring them selves to tell Clair a lot of things.

"Mother?" Clair said, this time her voice started to sound equally tired, "Why won't you help me and daddy? Huh?"

"I can't do that kind of work anymore. And you know that." Bonnet responded.

"I know what? You're the one who had this business booming from the start. A few years after the divorce of his first wife daddy married you…" Clair said, her eyes swimming with tears, "What happened to my mom? The one who made guns, weapons, armor, and was the lead developer in advanced technology?"

"What advanced technology?" Bonnet screamed her face pale, spittle flying in dry clumpy flakes out of her cracked bleeding lips, "It's time I told you something I should have told you over a month ago."

"The exoskeletons? You know the super, super, super advanced kind?" Clair said. She had seen the development of one and it had blown her mind, granted it wasn't finished but Clair still thought it was pretty cool.

"You."

Clair whimpered as her mother walked forward and put her hands around her neck.

"Dare."

Clair's whimpers turned to into sobs as her mother begins to choke her.

"Mention…"

"BONNET! What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" Craven yelled from the entrance of the forge.

"Finally getting rid of the fucking ingrate!" Bonnet seethed in response, and with a twist of her hands to the side Clair's neck snapped.

Bonnet was breathing hard as she fell upon Craven. "You see her body? Now that she's out of the picture I can finally take what is rightfully mine."

"Why did you do it?" Craven was furious at Bonnet, but he couldn't do anything against her. The exoskeleton wasn't designed for him; they weren't even designed for males, they were designed for females.

"To access the exoskeleton you idiot. Why would I need any other reason to marry you, than immortality?" Bonnet's eyes lit up with savage glee as she pictured it; what she perceived as immortality was actually invulnerability.

"You don't deserve that type of power." Craven said with venom leaking out of his voice, "The goddess Nyx would never give you any shred of immortal power."

"Ha, that is where you are wrong." Bonnet took a swipe at Craven's neck and snagged a key. The object was a palm-sized holly cross, its handle was shaped with such an odd shape it could only be a key head.

With a smile and an evil chuckle that was unlike her Bonnet rushed into the forge. Craven now free rushed to his only daughter. Lifting her gingerly into his arms Craven nearly cried out in relief, but if Bonnet heard she would come and finish off Clair.

"Daddy?" Clair's voice was weak but it was still there.

"Don't worry, I know an instant shortcut to the holding cell." Craven said, "I can instantaneously put you inside the sphere."

"But that would fuse me with the exoskeleton." Clair's voice was getting weaker as the toxins in Bonnet's nails began to eat away at her insides.

"You would live forever, you could survive a nuclear blast." Craven said, "You would number among the many immortal that walk this earth. Vampires, werewolves, golems, and darkness itself."

"Send her home old human, we would much rather not attempt to kill another immortal during their transformation stage." Charlie's voice sounded the same, only silkier and infinitely smoother.

This worked on Clair, instantly prompting her to trust the new arrival and abandon Craven. However Craven stuck a teleportation pill inside his daughter's mouth and forced her to swallow, once ingested this medical item would transport the individual to a preset location.

The one that had almost made its way to Clair's stomach would transport Clair inside an automated medical sphere that would bio-transform her exoskeleton into pure magical energy.


	46. Chrysalis

**Just for clarification, LEL stands for Land Eating Leviathan. Also I apologize if this chapter is too short.**

* * *

With trembling hands Craven gently stroked the glass that separated him from his daughter. "She's in there suffering, I wonder if it's worth it." Craven muttered to himself as her turned his back and fell to the ground clutching his chest.

The glass parted and Clair witnessed the last moments of her father's fatal heart attack. She stretched her hand forth as if to grab a hold of his jacket, but her hand passed right through. Craven's form became translucent as water. And with a startled jerk Clair tired to pull her hand out of her father's corpse.

With the compressed sound of a soul exploding Clair's father Craven disintegrated into golden dust. With a scream Clair slammed both of her fists into the floor in shock, a bolt of lightning tore the lab in half and Clair was sitting at the bottom of a gigantic underground crater.

The walls were now made of crystallized fire, the heat was hotter than hell and Clair absorbed the energy like a sponge. The more she absorbed the more the heat intensified, and a crack opened up at the bottom of the crater and started to stretch in two directions.

The sphere looked as if it was trying to tear itself in half, and Clair would be in the middle of the explosion. A chrysalis fire sphere, a magical anomaly search for fare and wide by the supernatural creatures of the night, and Clair was destroying it.

With a final spark the crack stopped halfway to it's goal, and formed into an ugly black gloss less stone ridge. With panting breaths Clair stepped off the crag scar and onto the still active part of the sphere. Where her feet touched the magic died, and with each step the area of effect around her feet grew.

With dread in her voice and in her soul Clair realized aloud, "I absorb fire, and destroy it."

"Not quite my dear." The voice snarled and two figures dropped down unto the crag scar. Both of them seemed to glow in the presence of the chrysalis fire, their claws glowed red-hot and their bodies grew red crag armor.

"You are the land eating leviathan, just look between you breasts." The second crag guardian spoke, this one was larger than the other, but he burned less brightly than the smaller one.

Looking down Clair saw a dangling wolfs head shaped pendant sitting exactly between where her breasts should be. With a shock Clair realized that she had lost her genitals, not just that she had lost her human body.

With a sizzling crackle of power the two crag guardians pulled the crag scar out of the chrysalis of fire. The resulting implosion forced the LEL deep into the ground, trapped inside the most magically potent prison, "How long do we have until the LEL awakens?"

Charlie the crag guardian looked into Paul's eyes with sadness, "These gifts that have been given to us are temporary, we must either use them to keep the LEL in her prison for years, or we could leave and LEL would awake and devour the world."

"How would she do that?" Paul asked, "She absorbs magic and destroys it."

"What do you think is holding the earth together?" Charlie says, and with a sigh gives up the answer to Paul's question, "The most powerful magic of all, Nature."


	47. Who

**Another short one, hope you enjoy...if you don't like this Doctor Who story line, then tell me. I'll be perfectly willing to switch back to the twilight story line.**

* * *

"For example there's this one place, I can't remember how I got there, exactly, but something terrible happened there."

"What happened Doctor?"

"One of my companions is trapped there, I wont tell you why it's horrible or why it's not. All I can tell you right now is that it's dangerous."

"I don't understand Doctor, how is it dangerous?" Clara said poking the Doctor in the shoulder.

"Well it happened a long time ago."

"Well then how is it still dangerous?" Clara asked again.

**Sigh** "Well let's just say that, time got really messed up when I left her there." The Doctor said, "And I really don't like messing with time, the TARDIS doesn't like it when I do that."

"I doesn't, like, how is that possible, Doctor? Excuse me I must be asking to many questions."

"Oh you not." The Doctor amended, "It's just that, you should ask lots of questions, after all you're only human."

"And you're a time lord, don't you ask many questions?" Clara asked yet again, and she had noticed the Doctor dodging her earlier question about the TARDIS.

"I know everything, the reason I travel is so I can find something that doesn't follow my rules." The Doctor's face softened at that moment and his hand stroked Clara's cheek, "You're one of the most innocent lo- no one of the prettiest humans I've ever seen. Mind you, all my companions have been girls, and humans, I have had guys on board but there's always been a girl."

"Who was your favorite?" Clara asked.

"Alright I was kidding! Stop asking questions please!"

"Doctor!"

"Don't be offended!"

"Doctor!"

"What? Why are we yelling, let's stop, okay?"

Clara's face turned white when she looked at the TARDIS display screen, the one that displayed information about signals the TARDIS picked up. "Doctor? You TARDIS is talking to me."

"Really? What's it saying?"

Clara just looked at the Doctor and wined in fearful frustration, which is much worse than it sounds. **Gasp** "It wants me to tell you, 'Clara wont be human much longer'. What does that mean Doctor?"

"It means I must leave you." The Doctor said from behind Clara, he had seen and read the ancient alien Satan language that only he could read. The Doctor couldn't have read the Satan language before, mainly because he used to not believe in its creator, once he did the TARDIS started to translate for him. Once the Doctor could understand it, the TARDIS adopted it as the language it used when it wanted to really speak to the Doctor alone.

"Why does it speak in English, and then this ancient language?" Clara said.

"I'm the second out of three living things in existence that can read that language, the TARDIS uses it when it wants to only communicate with me."

"Who else knows how to read it?"

"The TARDIS, and companion of mine, Rose Tyler. She was the one that actually made me believe in the creator of the language, and once I started believing in it the TARDIS started translating for me." And with that the Doctor deposited Clara back inside the blacksmith shop, where she had worked all her life before she had meet the Doctor and had began traveling alongside him, "Also I don't believe this is a regular good old fashion blacksmith shop. Go ask you mother about it, say something like advanced prototypes or something of the like."


	48. Werewolf

**Here is how I feel with myself right now for not uploading, (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

If sanatorium angel was in fact a dangerous place, it was not know so by many, the place looked abandoned. Geneva lifted her head until she was looking where the ceiling should be. About 100 feet upwards was an opening, and beyond that was a very dark substance, almost black in color.

The longer Geneva stared at it the longer she got this uneasy feeling, something was very wrong about what she was seeing. Steeling her eyes away from the somehow dreadful sight, the Time Lord saw a pool of blood collected on the ground a few feet in front of her.

Walking over to it Geneva dipped her finger in it, tasting it was how she identified the person the blood had belonged to. "Strange, very strange. I've never got a reading from blood like that before." Taking another sample Geneva gently swished the blood around in her mouth, her taste buds working frantically to identify the origin of the blood.

"That doesn't taste good, for some reason it tastes almost like a mixture between a Darlek's blood and Angel's dust. But that's impossible, I need to take a sample of this to Torchwood, or someone who can identify the origins of blood." With those words Geneva, using a small skinny tube, siphoned blood into a vile. Pocketing the vile in one of the various pockets on her Army uniform, Geneva looked around her for the floating cloud.

A disturbing sound, very soft but still discernible, began to echo inside sanatorium angel. Geneva hurried back to the door and found a bloody hand print on the edge of the door frame. Walking forward, cautiously, Geneva sampled some of the blood on the door frame.

Geneva didn't enjoy tasting blood necessarily; it's just something she learned was useful. "It's the same blood from before, what's going on here?"

Moving forward even more cautiously now, Geneva pushed opened the door and was treated to the sight of a werewolf in mid-change. Before she knew what she was doing Geneva's foot flew forward and kicked the werewolf in the flank, sending it into what Geneva thought was a pit.

But on closer inspection she realized it was just stone, the same stone the hallway was made out of. A small circle of light surrounded the door; Geneva could see her shadow reflecting into the pitch black room. '_But where is the light coming from?_'

Suddenly everything went dark for a few seconds, and then the light flared up even brighter. The room in front of Geneva went from pitch black to dim. Pushing the door open so it slammed against the wall, Geneva turned around and saw an impossible sight.

The light in sanatorium angel illuminated the world above, and showed a colossal slumbering figure. The roof of the hallway was a very long and very large creature, the scales gleamed in the eerie light. The whole thing vibrated slowly, '_Dear god, that thing is alive!_'

A train slammed into Geneva propelling her into the hallway, flipping to her feet, Geneva looked up and the werewolf howled. This creature looked old, its fur was a rustic black blue gray white and brown. This mix of colors was woven into a coat that was very thick, the thickness however didn't disguise the powerful muscles the werewolf possessed.

It was massive, as large as one of the massive sections of the slumbering beast overhead. A moan behind the werewolf indicated that the owner of the blood was still alive, but judging by the amount of pain within that voice it was quite obvious she or he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

Moving quickly Geneva backed into the hallway trying to lure the beast out of the room, once she realized it wouldn't work, Geneva walked forward into the room with it. The werewolf simply stayed in the middle of the room keeping a low growling in its throat.

Moving as if the thing didn't even exist, Geneva walked to the corner of the room where a figure covered in a large sackcloth cowered. From this distance Geneva could tell it was female, and the whimpers of 'keep it away from me' were defiantly of a girl.

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you. He's not hurting me, so why would he hurt you?" Geneva said, trying to coax the girl out of her huddled position. The Time Lord had a feeling she should leave a soon as she could.

With careful movements Geneva crouched a few feet away from the cowering girl and said, "Stop cowering, come out. The werewolf is trying to protect us, you can come out."

"I know that Geneva, I'm not taking about the werewolf, I'm talking about the Leviathan." Bella said her head poked out of the cloth. Geneva could see the hem of her T-shirt, so she knew Bella had found her clothes.

"Bella what happened?" Geneva said, and then gasped as Bella stood up and let the cloth fall from her shoulders. Deep gashes were all over the girl's body, and a pool of dust was rapidly forming at her feet.


	49. Howling

**I'll be ending the story, for now, in the next chapter. Chapter 50 will be the last, I don't think I can upload more than that to one story. The last story I did I barely made it to 45. Don't worry I'll be making a sequel, but only if you guys would like one. If it turns out this story is actually too boring, then I'll just permanently end it with Ch. 50, if not then I'll make planes to wright a sequel.**

* * *

Paul managed a small laugh right before he realized what Charlie was implying. "That would be apocalyptic; I've always imagined the end of the world before, but never like this."

"Yeah, I think I know who can stop her." Charlie says not yet giving up what little hope he had still been harboring ever since his transformation into an immortal being.

"Her?" Paul says incredulously, "You do realize that Claire is no longer human, or female. Clair is a creature of myth, a Leviathan."

With a shake of his head and a crossing of his arms Charlie shook his head in denial, "Somehow I can't believe that, Paul. Somehow I cannot believe that SHE can't be stopped. Clair can be saved."

"And we can't? Ha!" Paul laughs in Charlie's face, "You really want it bad don't you? You're getting old; you still want to be 'America's hero'? Don't be ridiculous Charlie; no one I've ever, ever heard of can repeat happy memories of the past. Chew on that!"

"You're viscous aren't you?"

"Charlie! I'm a fucking vampire!" Paul yells, and then lowers his voice to a more threatening growl, "My entire life from the moment I was bit was forever changed. Yours too, don't you get that?"

"I get it, but I don't accept it!" Charlie says defiantly.

"You, just. Don't. Get it." Paul growls, "YOU'RE A MONSTER! And what makes you think Bella would get involved in this? You think she's going to be the 'good' daughter and come save her father from damnation? She hardly knows you!"

"That's not what this is, I can't accept this Paul, and I just can't."

"You make a horrible vampire, Charlie. You really do." And with that Paul faced away from Charlie, "If I have to make sure LEL doesn't get out, I'll do it while NOT looking at you."

"Oh really, and what am I to you?"

"A sorry excuse for a vampire, that's what you are." Paul growls, and then falls silent. It now looked like the man wouldn't be speaking to Charlie anymore, and with that Charlie turned his back on Paul. The two men stood 5 feet apart, facing away from each other, for several hours.

"Do both of us need to watch this thing?" Charlie asks, now that he realizes it, he is damned to be a vampire for the rest of eternity. '_I might as well try and be an adequate one, ha. A vampire, no one could have predicted this…_'

"I was just about to say the same thing, I'm not thirsty. But you are? Yeah you leave and try to be a good vampire, while I stay here and delay the end of the world long enough for someone to come along who can stop it. And don't give me that shit about, Bella's the chosen one. I don't believe it; I've lived no closer to her than you did. I don't think anyone has lived close enough to Bella to really know her. But I still know enough to know this, Bella's not normal." Paul says in reply.

"And a hero's normal?" Charlie states.

"What would she be saving? Huh?" Paul counters, "Her race? You think Bella's human?"

"She's my child." Charlie says his voice shaking.

"And you are not human, so what does that make her?" Paul asks.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm pretty sure she's my kid." Charlie says.

"Pretty sure are you?" Paul says, "You starting to have doubts?"

"That's not it; I guess I've always known. I just never wanted to admit it to myself." Charlie sighed and confessed to Paul what he had kept hidden for the majority of his adult life, "I'm Bella's father, but Renee isn't her real mother."

"Ah so Bella gets her humanity from you, but her non humanity from her real mother, whoever that is?" Paul guesses.

"That's exactly it, I've known because I was the one…"

"Who had sex with an alien?" Paul laughs bitterly, "Yeah, doesn't it suck? Betraying your race like that?"

"How would it be betraying?" Charlie asks. Paul had noticed that Charlie hadn't left.

"You obviously are, by getting in good with a female alien, spreading the word that humans are great to mate with. I can just see the alien newspapers now, come fuck a human!" Paul laughs again, this time it sounded genuine like he actually thought it was funny, "Earth's likely to be invaded, and its human inhabitants? They're most likely to be impregnated by aliens."

"God that sounds horrible. And you think it's my fault?" Charlie asks.

"Oh I know it is; no other human has ever mated with an alien. You're the first, and apparently it was good enough to merit a child. Well others might start thinking." Paul says.

"Don't be ridiculous! There are no aliens; the only 'odd' things in this universe are here, on this earth." Charlie says giving a frustrated sigh, "I can't even begin to guess what oddities actually are on this earth, much more than vampires, werewolves, golems, and whatever the fuck those Hive Minds really are."

"I don't believe that's what they really are." Paul says.

A great howling rumbles through the air, after a few seconds it is apparent that the sound is not coming from below where the LEL is buried. The sound continues steadily growing in volume, it masks unknown to Charlie and Paul the sounds of hell's drums and its demons howling for blood.


	50. ENDING: Eldritch Lord

**This is the end! I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

As the soft stone dust floated to the floor of the subterranean room, Geneva contemplated the nature of the werewolf. The ravenous werewolf who should have torn her throat out and devoured her insides, instead it seamed to be sitting there on its hindquarters with its massive front paws and legs propping up its equally massive torso and head.

With tired eyes and a tired spirit, Geneva raised her sleeve to…"Is it getting hot in here?"

"And why would that be strange?" Bella asked calmly, setting aside the fact that stone dust was falling from multiple fatal cuts all over her body. Bella wasn't bleeding blood, but stone.

"Bella, what's wrong with your wounds?" Geneva asked, "I mean I'm no doctor, but this is common knowledge. Humans have blood pumping through their veins, you. Are. Bleeding. Stone."

"Wait what?" Bella looked down and a look of horrified shock came across her pale face. With a trembling hand Bella wiped at a cut on her face, pulling her hand away she saw nothing. Looking up Bella saw a look of wonder on Geneva's face, and a role of gauze bandages in her hand; several large ones were also behind her.

"Time to get you fixed up, not that there was anything ethical or even remotely possible that I should do to you."

"Wait what?" Bella said repeating her self twice within 30 seconds, it was strange and slightly impossible because Bella had never before in her life repeated her self, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that I have some cursed secrets, some even worse than your father's, and that's saying something." Geneva replied, still not explaining her strange words to the obviously confused Bella, "Now take off your clothes."

"Okay." Bella said gingerly taking off her T-shirt, for fear of tearing it any more than it already was.

"Take 'em off! FASTER!" Geneva screamed at Bella obviously pushing her to go faster, her motives were unclear, but what she wanted was not.

As Bella's shirt came off her bra disintegrated into stone dust, and was then absorbed back into her body. The rest of Bella's clothes, mainly her panties did the same thing. Standing there naked, still bleeding stone, Bella watched Geneva.

The time lord in question completely dowsed the smaller cuts in vampire spittle, this made the wounds close long enough for her to wrap bandages around them. When Geneva was done Bella was completely wrapped in bandages; 9 of the cuts were still bleeding stone but the material was just getting absorbed right into the bandages.

These cuts were all along Bella's left arm up her shoulder and one was on the left side of her head, bleeding stone onto her shoulder.

There was a thundering sound and the werewolf stopped its silent vigil of the leviathan beyond the door, it turned back to a human. This figure hurriedly dressed itself in a combat suit, one that would disguise the wearer's gender. Geneva was too distracted by the thundering to catch a glimpse of the gender of the first werewolf.

Bella didn't see which gender it was, because she couldn't see with her natural eyes. The bandage that surrounded all but 9 parts of her body blocked almost all limiting human attributes, all except the pain and deterioration due to wounds. '_If you stay out of combat completely cut off from the world, you will live forever. But outside of your regeneration you will fight._' Bella's voice inside her head informed her.

With a sudden sadness Bella locked all of her emotions and pain in a temporary container, she basically did what you should never do. Bottle up all of your most dangerous emotions, with the intent to suppress them indefinitely.

Once Bella had suppressed her emotions, she raised her right arm. Dust immediately began to flow outwards from the 1st cut; the substance began forming into a buzzing blue ball of eldritch energy suspended below the down turned palm of Bella Swan.

The eldritch ball grew in size extending downwards, so the top of it was always the same distance away from Bella's palm. But as soon as Bella flipped her hand up it began to shrink in size, a second smaller eldritch ball began forming above the other, and Bella clenched her fingers into a claw around the smaller eldritch ball.

This new ball was eldritch orange; it was twice as ghostly as the first blue one. The 2nd cut opened and black dust poured into both balls. Once the 2nd cut became familiar with the two eldritch balls, it created two pathways of black dust.

One was coming from the blue one, and one was going into the orange one. In an instant the 2nd and 1st cut closed completely and an explosive eldritch ball hovered two inches above Bella's right hand. With her palm upturned and her fingers flat, Bella went through the motions of winding up a baseball.

Like an ancient mechanized piston driven by the steam of hell, Bella's arm snapped forward and the explosive eldritch detonated upwards the ENTIRE length of sanatorium angel.

"What are you doing in my office?!" The president of the United States shouted, as a figure wrapped in cloth appeared in the oval office, while two strange figures appeared at the base of the Washington monument.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, yes I am planning a sequel. No I don't know when I'll begin work on it.**


End file.
